


гидра

by yablochkey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Джинён всегда подозревал, что влюбляться — плохая идея, а влюбляться в лучших друзей — совсем отвратительная, только всё равно не уберёгся — прострелило навылет, а теперь болит. И, оказывается, не его одного задело.





	гидра

Последний школьный год начинается с холодов. Весна, только-только вступившая в свои права, в какой-то момент сдаёт, и Джинёну приходится надеть под рубашку тонкую майку. Он добирается до школы на велосипеде и сильно об этом жалеет — у него обветривается лицо и краснеют от холода руки. Деревья стоят на обочинах, ещё сероватые, только начавшие оттаивать, а теперь словно замершие в нерешительности из-за нагрянувшего мороза. По дороге к школьному корпусу Джинён пытается отогреть ладони — то дышит на них, то прячет в карманах. Перчатки он не успел найти с утра, хотя вроде бы оставлял их на полке в коридоре.

В школе тоже прохладно, и Джинён неохотно расстаётся со своей курткой. Несколько девчонок из его бывшего класса стоят, сбившись шумной, гомонливой стайкой. Одна из них, наклонившись, поправляет съехавший чулок, и её бёдра кажутся ярко-розовыми от холода.

Джебом ловит его на лестничном пролёте между вторым и третьим этажом:

— Хэй, — окликает он Джинёна, а потом подлетает и хлопает по плечу. Он кажется оживлённее обычного — так рад началу нового года. — Извини, что не перезвонил вчера.

Джинён пожимает плечами:

— Всё в порядке.

Они хотели вчера после сбора в актовом зале пойти прогуляться, может, поиграть на автоматах, а потом поужинать в каком-нибудь из их любимых мест, но к Джебому нагрянули родственники, которые никак не могли обойтись без того, чтобы посмотреть на него, удивиться тому, как он вырос и бла-бла-бла. Джебом обещал перезвонить, если освободится, это правда, но не то чтобы Джинён так уж и ждал его звонка.

— У меня вряд ли получится выбраться куда-нибудь до выходных, — Джебом задумчиво почёсывает щеку, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. — Взяли в оборот. Всегда мечтал убирать посуду за десятком человек. Надеюсь, что родители всё-таки купят посудомойку. Я вчера наконец понял, почему мама всегда так жалуется.

Джинён фыркает:

— Семейный парень Им Джебом.

Джебом закатывает глаза и толкает Джинёна в бок.

— Напомни, почему мы с тобой вообще друзья?

Джинён вскидывает брови:

— Потому что никто больше не хочет иметь с тобой дела?

— Убью тебя, — улыбается Джебом и ерошит волосы у Джинёна на макушке.

— Я тебя тоже, — недовольно шипит тот в ответ и пытается пригладить торчащие вихры ладонью, — очень рад, что и в этом году мы учимся в одном классе.

Джебом подмигивает ему — и припускается бегом к кабинету.

 

— Джексон Ван.

Весь класс оборачивается, Джексон вскидывает голову: взгляд щенячий, ласковый и виноватый одновременно. Преподавательница английского, тоненькая и звонкая, вчерашняя выпускница, пытается выглядеть грозной, но получается у неё из рук вон плохо. Джинёну её жаль.

— Да? — Джексон хрипит сильнее обычного, наверное, болел на каникулах и недолечился. Даже с первой парты Джинён может разглядеть красноту акне вдоль его челюсти.

— Пожалуйста, убери телефон в сумку и ответь на мой вопрос.

Джексон не перечит — послушно запихивает мобильник в карман рюкзака. Поднимает взгляд снова, только на этот раз — прямой и упрямый, как доска, как сам Джексон на самом деле. Эта преподавательница никогда раньше с ними не работала и ничего о нём не знает, конечно. У Джексона дёргается уголок губ — хочет же сказать что-то, ух, еле сдерживается. Странно, что ещё задумался, говорить или нет. Джексон из тех, у кого мозг ещё не додумал, а рот уже сказал — и часто в двойном объёме. Может, боится обидеть — такое уже случалось в средней школе, у них тогда математика была, а Джексон заартачился чего-то, Джинён уже и не помнит, в чём дело было, только преподавательница расплакалась у них на глазах и выбежала из кабинета. Джексон тогда такой испуганный сидел, побледневший — Джинён его за все годы больше таким не видел. Джексон извинился, конечно, потом ещё и тесты все сдал на отлично, но что-то его тогда зацепило и, видимо, до сих пор не отпустило. Будто, уязвив другого, он вроде как сам стал уязвимым.

Всё-таки ничего не говорит. Ждёт вопросов, а потом отвечает — и его английский такой живой и текучий, Джексон на нём, наверное, говорит даже лучше, чем по-корейски. Преподавательница дослушивает его ответ до конца, её тонкая шея кажется слишком напряжённой. Больше Джексона не вызывают.

Джинён украдкой оглядывается: Джексон не выглядит довольным собой, как это бывает обычно. Он рисует что-то карандашом на краю парты — меланхоличное какое-то движение. Джексон и вчера был не особо бодрый — почему-то кажется, что это из-за Марк-хёна. Интересно, куда он поступил?

На Джебома смотреть неудобно: он сидит на две парты позади Джинёна, а пересаживаться упорно не хочет. Говорит, там и атмосфера хорошая, и вид из окна классный, и преподаватели особо не обращают внимания.

Джинён не знает, как можно не обращать на Джебома внимания. Он не как Джексон, конечно, — тот просто громкий, в каждой бочке затычка, Джинён про себя называет его социоблядью. Джебом не такой совсем, высокий, широкоплечий, и, ну, скулы у него классные, надо признать. Он раньше танцами занимался, на фестивалях всё время выступал, а в конце прошлого года взял перерыв, говорит, спина болит. И ещё как ухо проколол, кажется, на него вообще все смотрят. Джинён всё подначивает, что у Джебома нет друзей, но они оба хорошо знают, насколько он неправ. Джебом никогда не отвечает ничего в таком же духе, а мог бы. Может, и стоило бы ответить.

И всё-таки Джинён замечает: Джебом пишет что-то на листке бумаги, складывает его и отправляет в полёт — прямо Джексону под нос. Тот оборачивается, вскидывает бровь, а потом Джинёну приходится ткнуться носом в учебник. Буквы плывут перед глазами, складываются в смутно знакомые слова, но Джинён не улавливает их смысл. Второй день учёбы, а Джебом с Джексоном уже виноваты в том, что у него голова не тем забита. Бесит.

Интересно всё-таки, что написал ему Джебом, может, это с ним же Джексон переписывался до этого? Джинён хмурится, закусывает губу и упрямо перечитывает задание заново.

 

Джексон налетает на них по дороге в столовую — вцепляется в Джебома мёртвой хваткой и не затыкается всё время, пока они идут по коридорам, стоят в очереди и ищут свободное место. Джебома это не напрягает, кажется, ему даже нравится непрекращающаяся болтовня Джексона, и это бесит вдвойне. Джинён изящно намекает Джексону, чтобы тот отстал от них или хотя бы заткнулся, но Джексон — весьма неглупый парень, несмотря на неадекватное поведение — умеет прикидываться глухим, когда захочет.

Собственное раздражение кажется Джинёну каким-то детским — от этого он только сильнее злится и пинает Джексона под столом куда-то в лодыжку.

— Ты теперь с нами всё время обедать собрался? — Джинён уже даже не пытается казаться вежливым.

Джексон пожимает плечами и пытается прожевать кусок свинины, который до этого запихнул себе за щеку.

— Не знаю. Марк-хён уехал, поэтому я теперь не при делах, — его речь кажется невнятной, видимо, не говорить с набитым ртом его не учили.

— У тебя же куча знакомых, разве нет? — у Джинёна начинает дёргаться глаз. Если бы не Джебом рядом, Джинён бы, наверное, уже послал Джексона куда подальше.

— Но вы мои самые близкие друзья после Марк-хёна.

О нет. Джинён мысленно стонет, Джексон определённо не собирается сдаваться. Видеть его каждый день, смотреть, как он роняет рис на стол, слушать его бесконечные истории, часто отдающие абсурдом — Джинён сам готов отсесть и есть в одиночестве до конца жизни.

— Да ладно тебе, — Джебом пихает колено Джинёна своим. — Должен же кто-то разбавлять твой бубнёж о том, как тебя всё раздражает.

Предатель, одними губами шепчет Джинён. Джебом улыбается — его рот кажется оранжевым от соуса.

Ответить по-человечески он не успевает — отвлекается. Цепляется взглядом за кого-то, и Джинёну, если честно, даже гадать не надо, кто же это может быть.

Суджи машет им с другого конца столовой, улыбается. Почему-то кажется, что она немного поправилась, или это просто её лицо кажется круглее из-за новой стрижки? Джебом смотрит на неё, улыбается в ответ, только не так широко, осторожно, но всё его лицо становится мягче, словно сделанное из масла.

Джинён скучал по Джебому на каникулах — страшно скучал, а вот по таким моментам едва ли.

— В воздухе запахло любовью, — комментирует Джексон, и Джинён почти рад, что не ему одному здесь неловко. Джебом бросает на него взгляд, что-то типа _ты серьёзно?_. Джексон корчит стрёмную рожу и доедает свой рис.

Джебом ещё пытается что-то отрицать, хотя, наверное, все знают, как давно и безнадёжно он влюблён в Суджи; Суджи, кстати, точно знает, она даже как-то шутила по этому поводу, Джинён слышал. Джебом ей тоже нравится, но это последний год, а потом они все разъедутся по университетам—

Вот так и ходишь, будто ждёшь выстрела. Курок взведён, и дуло жмётся куда-то под лопатку — пуля пройдёт насквозь. У Джинёна так себе метафоры, конечно, но в данном случае он ничего лучше и не придумает. Суджи уходит, а Джебом не перестаёт улыбаться, как-то, ну, светиться изнутри.

Неудивительно, что у Джинёна нервы ни к чёрту.

— Ты предложишь ей встречаться? — Джексон откладывает палочки в сторону и упирается локтями в столешницу. Джебом даже не поднимает на него глаза — так занят едой. Его щёки слабо розовеют румянцем.

— Может быть, — говорит Джебом, потом замолкает, задумывается. Добавляет, уже тише: — Да, предложу.

Джинён шумно выдыхает, словно из мяча выпускают воздух. За гулом, висящим в столовой, этот звук, тяжёлое грузное «ууух», теряется. Хотел бы Джинён ничего этого не слышать. Чтобы этого разговора никогда не случалось. Тарелка с супом в какой-то момент становится чудовищно интересной — Джинён размешивает его ложкой и пытается не думать, не вслушиваться, провалиться куда-то внутрь себя, где его не достанет Джебом и его любовные дела, Джексон и его голос, слишком высокий, когда он возбуждён, слишком серьёзный, почти вкрадчивый, когда он в чём-то заинтересован. На его лице мелькает какое-то странное напряжение, но быстро исчезает. Может, Джинёну показалось.

Может, Суджи нравится не только Джебому.

 

В конечном итоге во всём виноват Джексон — это уже можно назвать аксиомой. Все шутки, авантюры, самые постыдные эпизоды, о которых хочется забыть и никогда не вспоминать, — это всё его рук дело. Джексон сначала говорит, потом делает и только тогда думает, но, что самое страшное, те, кому не повезло оказаться с ним рядом, становятся такими же.

Они знакомы со второго класса средней школы, Джексон тогда только перебрался в Корею, разговаривал чуть кривоватыми фразами, но всё равно пиздел, не затыкаясь. О нём тогда вся школа знала, все его обсуждали, потому что Джексон был совсем другой, непохожий на остальных — самоуверенный, обаятельный, видевший и далёкую загадочную Америку, и неоновый Гонконг. Они с Джинёном были в параллельных классах и, наверное, никогда бы не заговорили, если бы не Джебом, как-то познакомившийся с Джексоном в раздевалке после физкультуры.

Чёрт знает, как оно было на самом деле: Джексон говорит, что Джебом сам полез к нему с разговорами, предложил пообедать вместе и все дела — очевидная ложь, тут даже думать не надо. Джебом отмалчивается уже который год, но никогда не одёргивает Джексона, позволяя ему фантазировать и добавлять в историю их знакомства всё новые детали — вот они уже собираются не ужинать, а идти в кино, или всё вдруг начинается с их попытки подраться. У Джинёна глаза болят закатываться, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и они навечно скроются внутри его черепа. К болтовне Джексона, его привычке выдумывать самые нелепые, несуразные вещи, наверное, надо просто привыкнуть, только у Джинёна упорно не получается.

Джебом как-то предлагает ему попытаться проще к этому относиться. Джинён благодарит его за очередной абсолютно бесполезный совет.

То, что Джебом начинает встречаться с Суджи спустя полторы недели после того разговора в столовой, в общем-то, можно назвать закономерным развитием событий, только Джинёну от этого не легче. Джебом ничего не говорит ему даже, и от этого становится по-своему обидно, но это чувство теряется за оглушительным грохотом выстрела. Джинён всё ждёт боли под лопаткой или горячечного жжения — вместо этого пуля уходит в воздух, распугав поблизости всех птиц.

Джебом пишет ей сообщения каждую свободную минуту, и взгляд у него глупого и абсолютного счастливого в своей влюблённости человека.

После школы Джинёна встречает Джексон: только по тому, как напряжены его плечи, можно понять слишком многое. Джинён не хочет ни в чём из этого участвовать.

— Кажется, мы сегодня вдвоём, — Джексон пытается казаться беззаботным. У Джинёна нет сил притворяться.

— Я пойду, — говорит он и не дожидается ответа Джексона. На мгновение кажется, что он слышит шелест подошв за спиной, но нет — Джексон не пытается догнать его.

 

Джебом так и не заговаривает о Суджи — во всяком случае, не с Джинёном. Может, Джексон уже расспросил его во всех подробностях, но Джинёну хватает такта — и жалости к себе — чтобы этого не делать. Разительные перемены, переломы в их дружбе так и не настают, хотя они правда уходят из школы вместе реже обычного.

Пару раз Джинён видит Джебома с Суджи на улице — Джебом держит сумку Суджи, пока она натягивает на руки перчатки, её волосы кажутся рыжеватыми от солнца. Холода всё не проходят. Джинён меняет велосипед на автобус, вечно забитый по утрам сонными, словно мухи, людьми — и каждый день пересекается с Джексоном, живущим в паре остановок от него.

— Сделал математику? — едва усевшись на соседнее место в автобусе, начинает Джексон. Даже не поздоровавшись.

— Конечно, — отзывается Джинён. Он на неё вчера полвечера убил, только Джексону об этом знать не обязательно.

— Дай списать, — предсказуемо просит Джексон и заламывает руки в молитвенном жесте. Позёр.

— А почему сам не сделал? — автобус слабо потряхивает, и Джинён прижимает к животу сумку с учебниками.

Джексон пожёвывает губу — дурацкая привычка, они у него из-за этого часто сухие или слабо кровят.

— Звонил Марк-хёну по скайпу. Засиделись немного. У него сегодня пары поздно начинаются, — у Джексона даже голос тише становится, когда он говорит про Марка. Кажется, он и вправду хреново переживает его отъезд. Поубавилось в нём и живости, и этой ослепительности, которая Джинёна обычно выбешивала до белого каления. Сейчас вот всё как-то не так, и Джексон какой-то не такой, и Джебом, и сам Джинён, наверное, тоже.

— Перепишешь на корейском. Только не всё списывай, никто не поверит, что ты решил всё правильно, — Джинён старается, чтобы его голос звучал надменно. Получается просто глуховато — у него вчера вечером начался насморк и проходить, видимо, не собирается. Джексон щипает его за запястье — дурацкий такой жест, словно им по пять лет, а Джинён девочка, которая Джексону нравится. Всё в Джексоне такое ребяческое и глупое, а его всё равно обожают. Есть вещи, которые Джинёну просто не понять.

— Даю списать в последний раз, — грозится на всякий случай Джинён, но Джексон от него отмахивается. Джинён и сам себе не верит.

 

  
Холода сменяются такой же резкой оттепелью. Джинён оставляет дома куртку и впервые с конца октября идёт в школу в пиджаке. Джексона в автобусе не оказывается — проспал или просто прогуливает, у него бывает такое. Может, подъедет к следующему уроку, что там у них — биология? Джинён её не особо любит, но это школа — а значит, придётся просто смириться. У него выпускные в этом году, даже не верится толком, хотя он давно и серьёзно к ним готовится. Мама хочет, чтобы он поступил в Йонсей — Джинён тоже туда хотел, а сейчас почему-то засомневался. Он бы, может, остался ещё на год в школе, если бы была возможность. Джинён так торопился повзрослеть, а сейчас кажется, что время летит слишком быстро.

Джебом ещё не определился, куда будет поступать, и оценки у него в прошлом году упали. Джинён предлагал помочь ему с учёбой, но Джебом упорно отказывался, мол, ему это не горит. Может, он вообще поступать не будет, а пойдёт работать, от этого даже больше толку. Джинён не говорит ему, что обо всём этом думает, но посылает красноречивые взгляды.

Кстати, про Джексона Джинён даже не в курсе. Что он собрался делать после школы? Вернётся в Гонконг? Или продолжит учиться в Корее? Джинён не уверен, что сделал бы на его месте, хотя, блин, серьёзно, где он, а где Джексон. Может, тот махнёт в Новую Зеландию или Германию — с него станется.

Джексон не появляется после первого урока, а значит, нет толку ждать его вообще. Джебом засыпает, ткнувшись лицом в сложенные на столе руки, и получает нагоняй от учителя. Джинён из вредности отправляет Джебому сообщение:

_всю ночь переписывался с суджи?_

и тот краснеет всем лицом и шеей.

Самое откровенное и искреннее «да», которое Джинён мог получить.

Это задевает, конечно, как не? Они дураки-школьники, лучшие друзья последние сколько? Восемь лет? Может, это и по-детски, но Джинён правда боится самой только вероятности того, что Джебом отдалится от него. Суджи, какой бы симпатичной и приветливой она ни была, встаёт между ними, и даже когда её не оказывается рядом, эта преграда, прозрачная и прочная, никуда не исчезает.

Джинён всегда был эгоистом — так говорила его мама, и сёстры, и Джебом, и Джексон. Джинён тоже это признаёт — с какой-то ублюдочной гордостью, потому что есть вещи, которые в себе изменить слишком сложно, а порой вовсе не хочется. Джинён как-то сильно поссорился с Джебомом, потому что ревновал его к Ёндже и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он, конечно, не сказал Джебому в чём дело, отмахнулся, мол, у меня было хреновое настроение. У меня было хреновое настроение весь тот месяц, когда ты по четвергам после школы ходил к Ёндже играть в приставку.

У Джинёна-то приставки не было.

Сейчас Джинён повзрослел, стал умнее, оглядывать на все эти дурацкие эпизоды из прошлого просто неловко. Джексон говорит, что Джинён как был, так и остался противным. Чья бы корова мычала.

Вот Джебом мало изменился характером. Он всё такой же добродушный идиот, каким был раньше. Только сейчас плечи у него пошире, конечно, и в очках он выглядит совсем по-другому. Ещё серёжка его эта — он никому не сказал, что собирался пробить ухо, просто пошёл и сделал. В прошлом июле, что ли? У него мочка казалась розовой-розовой, чуть распухшей. Джинёну хотелось её потрогать, может, дёрнуть легонько за серёжку — тогда она была обычным металлическим треугольником, похожим на наконечник копья. Джинён сделал это всё-таки, в конце лета, когда Джебом ночевал у него и лежал близко-близко. Он спал и, наверное, даже ничего не почувствовал. А Джинён—

Ему вот запомнилось.

В следующем году такого уже не будет. Они разъедутся — это что-то неминуемое, неотвратимое. Не стоило бы думать об этом — только настроение себе портить, но Джинён не может прекратить. Джебом, связанные с ним вещи, так легко проскальзывает в его мысли и не уходит, пока не изведёт Джинёна совсем. Вот из-за этого у Джинёна говёный характер.

Просто он знает, как это бывает — читал об этом. Будущее расставание — пусть и не _окончательное_ , но всё равно реальное — пугает его. Джинён такой ужасный страшный трус — самому от себя тошно.

Джебом делится с ним домашним кимбапом вместо обеда. Они уходят на стадион и едят, развалившись на верхнем ряду трибун. Пластиковые скамейки слишком холодные и неудобные, да и сам кимбап успевает давно остыть, но Джинёну вмиг становится как-то совсем спокойно и умиротворённо. Джебом задевает его локоть своим, когда пытается запихнуть вывалившийся из кима рис в рот.

Это похоже на сцену из сёненайной манги, которую Джинён когда-то прочитал на спор.

Обычно Джинён не разрешает себе развивать эту мысль. С него достаточно осознания того факта, что он уже почти два года безнадёжно влюблён в Джебома.

Джинён бросает на него взгляд, на его рассеянный профиль: встрёпанная чёлка, пересохшие губы, эти его скулы и серёжка, дёргающаяся от каждого движения и поблёскивающая на солнце.

Хоть не Джексон — пытается утешить себя Джинён. Срабатывает так себе.

— Зайдёшь в пятницу? — Джинён вытирает рот последней салфеткой, оставшейся после их визита в МакДональдс в конце зимних каникул. Она совсем измятая и потрёпанная, но за неимением альтернатив приходится довольствоваться этим. Джебом просто трёт рот тыльной стороной ладони. Унизительно, насколько сильно Джинён хочет поцеловать его в этот момент.

Обычно Джинён держит все эти мысли и, о господи, чувства под контролем. Но, в конце концов, ему восемнадцать, он убитый гормонами и первой влюблённостью школьник — что с него взять?

— Не могу, у бабушки день рождения. Поедем к ней на выходные, — Джебом смешно шмыгает покрасневшим носом.

— Блин, — тянет Джинён. Жаль, что Джебом не сможет прийти, но, по крайней мере, он будет не с Суджи. У Джинёна все внутренности скручиваются от мысли об этом. Бывало, что ему становилось гадко от самого себя, но с того момента, как он впервые подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать Джебома, это ощущение практически не уходит. Джинён обнимает себя руками за плечи.

Пак Джинён, как тебя, блин, жалко.

— Я дочитал «Над пропастью во ржи», — Джинён это ещё вчера хотел написать Джебому в каток, но забыл. — Понимаю, почему ты назвал её отвратительной.

Джебом щурится на него, склонив голову к плечу. Уголки его губ подрагивают.

— Но тебе понравилось.

Джинён кусает губу. Джебом слишком хорошо его знает — это становится опасным. Иногда Джинёну кажется, что Джебом догадывается о... обо всём. Иногда он хочет, чтобы Джебом догадался.

— Да, мне понравилось.

Они замолкают, но это лёгкое, привычное молчание. Тишину нарушает шелест земли под подошвами изредка пробегающих мимо первоклассниц и голоса каких-то парней, отрабатывающих футбольные пасы на дальнем конце поля.

— Позови Джексона к себе.

Джинён удивлённо вскидывает голову — Джебом смотрит серьёзно и устало. Джебом прекрасно знает, что с Джексоном что-то не то. Может, он знает почему.

— Вообще-то это ты его лучший друг. Будет странно, если я позову его к себе, — Джинён поджимает губы и отводит взгляд.

Джебом молчит долгую минуту, а потом встаёт и закидывает рюкзак на плечо. Выражение его лица — Джинён такого никогда не видел. Словно Джебом не раздражён, не злится даже, а ему жаль, что он вообще знаком с Джинёном.

— Джексон бы расстроился, если услышал это, — и уходит, оставив Джинёна нервно мять салфетки в пальцах. Джебом иногда бывает таким жестоким и честным — наверное, это ещё одна из причин, по которой Джинён в него влюбился.

Он убирает мусор в пакет и выбрасывает его по дороге со стадиона — настроение портится, стоит только подумать, что надо будет проторчать два часа в классе, зная, что сзади сидит Джебом. Это не ссора — особенно в сравнении с теми бурями, которые они переживали в шестнадцать, но почему-то Джинёну больнее, чем в тот раз, когда Джебом разбил ему нос. 

Джинён выскальзывает со школьного двора — едва не попавшись на глаза физруку. Мама его, конечно, потом убьёт за прогулы, но правда — иногда просто нужно где-то не быть. 

Джинён замирает на углу улицы, не зная, куда пойти. У него нет денег, но есть пара часов свободного времени, которые он бы предпочёл провести вне дома. Раньше он если и прогуливал уроки, то с Джебомом — и иногда с Джексоном. В кои-то веки Джинён не рад одиночеству — кажется, что в этом городе просто некуда пойти, если ты один.

Он роется в карманах в поисках телефона, а когда находит, долго не решается набрать сообщение. «Извини» выходит какое-то сухое и ненужное и, в общем-то, должно предназначаться не Джебому. В какой-то момент Джинён малодушно хочет написать что-то вроде «я тебя люблю» или «ты дебил», но сдаётся. Боится, что Джебом не ответит. Боится, что Джебом ответит, в тысячу раз сильнее.

Какой-то младшеклассник перебегает дорогу и едва не попадает под колёса — водитель разъярённо сигналит, и Джинён вздрагивает от громкого звука. Наваждение пропадает.

Он пишет Джексону: «Моих в пятницу не будет. Заходи после школы, если осмелишься».

Тот отвечает спустя семь минут — Джинён тогда заходит в книжный по пути и проглядывает том какой-то сёдзе-манги. Телефон вибрирует где-то в районе живота — эта дрожь расползается по телу, превращаясь во что-то нервное и тревожное.

_пойдём вместе к тебе после школы?_

Джинён перелистывает ещё пару страниц манги, но в голове творится такой бардак, что он не разбирает ни слова.

 

Они провожают Джебома до автобусной остановки после уроков, Джексон обнимает его, хлопает по плечу. Джексон ниже их обоих, но кажется таким _огромным_. Сколько места занимает он собой, своим голосом, смехом и рассказами? От его прикосновений не укрыться — даже сейчас Джинён чаще позволяет их коленям соприкасаться, позволяет руке Джексона тепло и тяжело лежать у него на плече. Как бы глубоко Джинён ни запирался в себе, Джексон всё равно находит его, хоть мельком, но цепляет. Джинён ещё никогда не видел таких людей.

Джебом уезжает — корчит им на прощание рожу из окна автобуса, будто бы ему восемь, а не восемнадцать. Джексон показывает ему в ответ кулак, а когда автобус отдаляется, выдыхает и словно обмякает.

— Пойдём, — зовёт Джинён и собирается взять его за руку, как сделал бы это с Джебомом, но мешкает и в итоге лишь мажет пальцами по запястью Джексона.

Они покупают немного закусок и газировки, Джексон минут пять вертится возле коробок с молоком — на них покемоны, а он просто не может пройти мимо Сквиртла.

— Да купи уже, — морщится Джинён, и Джексон бросает на него осуждающий взгляд.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — с ноткой трагизма говорит Джексон, а потом снова поворачивается к стеллажам с молоком. — Мы так недолго будем вместе. 

Джинён не удерживается и закатывает глаза.

Джексон пытается быть собой обычным — громким, энергичным, раздражающим, но у Джинёна в последнее время что-то вроде чуйки на неприятности. Может, Джексон всё ещё из-за Марка, может, из-за Суджи. Может, есть что-то, о чём Джинён понятия не имеет, хотя с привычкой Джексона выбалтывать всё на свете это маловероятно. Что-то не так, Джексон не попадает в ноту, как ни старается, а Джинёну не то чтобы очень хотелось слушать его песни.

Дома тихо, родители вместе с сёстрами уехали что-то праздновать — Джинён не особо внимательно слушал, когда его посвящали в их планы. В холодильнике он находит рис, токпокки и говядину — пахнет вкусно.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Джинён у Джексона, пока тот выкладывает из пакетов гору закусок на стол. — Говядина неострая совсем. 

Джексон оборачивается — его лицо кажется закрытым и взрослым, только взгляд — ясный и пристальный. Джинёну от него становится нехорошо.

Джексон открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но так и не произносит ни звука. Он опускает глаза в пол, словно смотреть на Джинёна ему физически больно. Он шумно сглатывает и качает головой:

— Не хочу есть.

Джинён наконец выдыхает.

Сколько бы Джинён ни жаловался, но до этого он никогда не испытывал дискомфорта рядом с Джексоном, ну, не эмоционального так точно. Джексон — человеколюб и миротворец, у него и аура какая-то такая. Джексон всегда уверен в себе, но ещё больше — в других, а сейчас — Джинён не знает, что это. Напряжение такое, будто по всей комнате тянутся нити — заденешь одну случайно и что-нибудь да взорвётся.

Когда Джинён приглашал Джексона к себе, он не думал толком, чем они займутся. Не думал вообще ни о чём, раз уж на то пошло. Это всё Джебом и то, каким разочарованным он выглядел. Джинён много всякого дерьма в своей жизни говорил, но повторить те слова перед Джексоном он бы не смог. Джинён соврал тогда — про то, что это Джебом с Джексоном лучшие друзья, потому что Джексон Джинёну ближе, чем кажется. Ближе, чем хотелось бы.

Ещё ближе — они усаживаются у Джинёна на кровати и включают «Ванпанчмена». Бедро Джексона сильное и твёрдое — Джинён тысячу раз к нему прикасался, и случайно, и после того, как Джексон едва ли не заставлял его со словами «пощупай какие, а, огонь же», только сейчас всё чувствуется острее, реальнее. Джинён ещё никогда в жизни не осознавал, насколько _живой_ Джексон. Странно — будто всё остальное время это всё теряется за его шутками и болтовнёй, хотя должно быть совсем по-другому.

— Эй, — Джексон откладывает пачку чипсов в сторону — он к ним даже не притронулся, хотя это его любимые. — Джинён-а. 

Джинён не поворачивается к нему — продолжает смотреть в экран с таким упорством, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Кровать тихо поскрипывает и проседает, когда Джексон двигается. Если раньше было близко, то сейчас—

— Поцелуешь меня?

Его пальцы сжимают локоть Джинёна.

— Ты чего, дурак? — Джинён пытается выпрямиться и сесть по-другому, но Джексон толкает его на спину и нависает сверху. Его ладонь кажется раскалённой там, где ребром задевает оголившийся под задравшейся футболкой бок Джинёна.

— Просто ответь.

Джексон смотрит серьёзно, нет, не так — смотрит отчаянно, будто от ответа Джинёна зависит всё и даже больше. К горлу подкатывает ком — Джинёну страшно от того, как рядом с Джексоном тяжело дышать.

— Я, конечно, знал, что ты идиот—

— Джинён.

Кто бы мог подумать, что его собственное имя может звучать так — как пощёчина и мольба одновременно. Джексон заламывает брови, и его лицо вдруг кажется таким детским и уязвимым, что становится больно смотреть. Джинён закрывает глаза и отворачивается — вот бы всё это было сном, плохим тревожным сном.

— Я люблю Джебома, и мне очень плохо, — говорит Джексон совсем тихо, но Джинён слышит, Джинён упорно слышит в его голосе слабую дрожь, словно Джексону физически тяжело это говорить. — Я знаю, что тебе тоже.

Джинён выдыхает, обмякает в его руках. Джексон знает, и то, как он выбрал слова—

— Я думал, что умру, когда он начнёт с кем-то встречаться, но чувство, что я просто выгорел, — признаётся Джинён, собственный голос — бессильный, бесплотный шелест. Он тяжело сглатывает, а потом касается запястья Джексона. — Только сегодня.

— Как скажешь.

Джексон наклоняется к нему, тянется, жмётся ближе. Он горячий — во всех возможных смыслах, и Джинён не видит смысла это отрицать. Поцелуй выходит какой-то детский — неуклюжее прикосновение губ, сухое и лёгкое. Джексон отстраняется — его глаза блестят, а щёки темнеют от румянца. Джексон безумно красивый, красивее, чем он сам думает, а Джинёну просто нужно немного тепла, тела, нужно немного _человека_.

Джинён обхватывает Джексона за затылок — короткие жёстковатые волосы и мягкие и густые выше к макушке — и тянет к себе. Джексон послушно открывает рот — Джинён касается языком его языка. Они целуются, долго и тихо, только Джексон тяжело выдыхает, когда Джинён цепляет зубами его губу. Что-то такое Джинён представлял себе последние несколько лет — просто не с Джексоном.

До Джинёна не сразу доходит, что у Джексона стоит — он жмётся членом к бедру Джинёна, а потом пару раз нерешительно трётся об него. Стон выходит какой-то удивлённый, и Джинён с силой сжимает плечо Джексона: лишь бы тот никак это не комментировал. Не верится, что вот это всё на самом деле происходит, происходит с ними. Не бывает так реально, и живо, и оглушительно — Джинён теряется в ощущениях, в том, какой тяжёлый и сильный Джексон над ним.

— Отдрочи мне, — просит Джинён, и сам не верит тому, что сказал это вслух. Это как в порно, только лучше — сырое, неотретушированное чувство.

Джексон стонет ему в рот, слюнявит шею — едва ощутимый налёт щетины у него на лице слабо колет Джинёну челюсть. Джексон не мнётся и не сомневается — тянет руку Джинёну в трусы, сгребает в ладонь его член. Джинёну ещё никогда и никто не дрочил — и кто бы мог подумать, что первым станет Джексон. Он двигает рукой медленно, сжимает пальцы слишком сильно, он совсем не знает тело Джинёна, но исправлять его не хочется. Джинён почти отключается в какой-то момент — пытается целоваться на автомате, на автомате подставляет Джексону плечо, а тот кусает его, царапает зубами кожу. Джексон даже не дышит уже — просто загнанно пыхтит и пытается трахнуть бедро Джинёна. В голове — жгучее марево, тяжёлое, ватное. Как-то запоздало в голову приходит Джебом — его улыбка, и сильная шея, и напряжённая спина, когда он злится, но не хочет об этом говорить. Джинён кончает, ткнувшись носом Джексону в макушку и обняв его, прижав его к своей груди. Потом Джинёну, наверное, станет стыдно за этот жест, но сейчас — ни капли.

Джексон скатывается с него на бок, не расстегнув даже, просто стаскивает с себя штаны и берёт в руку член. Джинён косит на него краем глаза и тяжело сглатывает, представив, каким этот член будет у него в руке, в глотке, в заднице. Джексон прикрывает глаза, утыкается лбом в сгиб локтя и торопливо дрочит себе. Головка его члена становится совсем тёмной от прилившей крови, и Джинён, не удержавшись, трогает её пальцами. 

Джексон приглушённо всхлипывает и кончает — его сперма брызжет между ними, влажными пятнами ложится на покрывало. Джинён не находит в себе сил злиться — только придвигается ближе и осторожно гладит Джексона по бедру — тот так и остаётся лежать, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, но похожая на трещину морщина между его бровей говорит Джинёну больше, чем он бы хотел знать.

— Если бы это была Суджи, — зачем-то говорит Джинён. Пауза кажется такой долгой, что он перестаёт ждать ответа.

— Кто в здравом уме влюбится в Суджи, когда есть Джебом? — отзывается Джексон, его голос звучит невесело. 

Джинён кивает и морщится, когда, попытавшись встать, ощущает, как же мокро и холодно у него в трусах. Джексон наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц, коротких и густых. Его взгляд кажется на удивление отрешённым, будто не он только что стонал Джинёну на ухо.

Пару минут Джинён просто сидит, ткнувшись взглядом в шрам у себя на колене — неудачно упал с велика. Джексон рядом лежит, совсем не шевелится, дышит ровно — кажется, что он заснул, но Джинёну страшно повернуться и проверить. Медленно до него доходит суть произошедшего, его парализующая реальность. Ещё сегодня утром Джинён ущипнул Джексона за руку, чтобы тот не орал на всю столовую, рассказывая о том, как вчера созванивался с Марком. "Марк-хён думает собрать свою команду", — хвастался Джексон так, будто тот уже выиграл все мировые чемпионаты. Джебом заинтересованно поднял голову, оторвавшись от ещё горячего риса и красновато-оранжевых от специй осьминогов, — несмотря ни на что, его глаза всё так же загорались, стоило заговорить про танцы.

Джексон, который шутил и гримасничал, совсем не похож на этого, нового. Он слишком тихий и напряжённый, больше похожий на Джинёна, чем тому бы хотелось. Какая-то странная метаморфоза произошла у него прямо под носом, а Джинён заметил только сейчас. 

Неловко — это слово слишком квадратное, слишком плоское, в него никак не вместить всё, что чувствует Джинён. Как разговаривать с Джексоном теперь, если они и раньше были не самыми лучшими не-друзьями. Как смотреть на него и не задумываться о том, насколько мало было между ними пространства и удушливо много всего остального. 

Представляя Джебома, как не потянуться за горьким, безутешным, жалким поцелуем?

У Джинёна как-то само собой по жизни получается делить людей на группы, словно расставляя книги на полки. Эти скучные, но полезные, тех забываешь спустя неделю после знакомства, в других влюбляешься с первого взгляда. Джексон никуда не вписывается. Жутко громкий и запредельно близкий Том Сойер — даже звучит нелепо. Джинён не понимает, почему вообще до сих пор с ним не расстался.

— Иди домой, — сипит Джинён. Горло схватывает каким-то болезненным спазмом, и на мгновение кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, но глазам становится горячо и мокро, и Джинён торопливо вытирает набежавшие слёзы. Расплакаться после того, как тебе отдрочили — так держать, Пак Джинён. Джексон шевелится за его спиной, издаёт невнятный звук, будто хочет что-то сказать, но, видимо, так и не решается. От каждого его движения кровать слабо поскрипывает, прогибается матрас, и Джинёну жжёт глотку внезапной злостью — непонятно только из-за чего. 

Пусть Джексон уходит, пусть оставит его одного...

Джексон оглядывается на него уже на пороге комнаты. Его лицо выглядит усталым, красные, рваные пятна румянца кажутся нездоровыми.

— Я люблю Джебома, — повторяет Джексон, и в этой простой, затёртой и ставшей плоской фразе звучит столько силы и искренности, что Джинён невольно вздрагивает. 

Джексон уходит — Джинён слушает его шаги на лестнице, в прихожей, хлопок входной двери. Никому из прохожих нет дела до развернувшейся в этом доме подростковой драмы.

Нездоровое влечение — так называл это раньше Джинён. Когда ещё верил, что оно пройдёт, что время если не лечит, то хотя бы притупляет чувства. Он пытался быть хорошим другом для Джебома — ему удавалось. Жаль, что этого недостаточно. Жаль, что только от мысли о нём, кто-то словно сжимает его сердце в огромном, безжалостном кулаке.

— Я тоже, — говорит Джинён, откинувшись на спину и глядя в потолок. В его голове это звучит как "мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй".

 

Джинён, наверное, ещё никогда не был так рад выходным. Большую их часть он проводит в кровати, кутается в одеяло — оно слишком тёплое для весны, но Джинён всё ленится достать одеяло полегче. В голове вертится… всякое, и настроение не становится лучше, когда в субботу Джинён просыпается со стояком. Ему снилось что-то, эротичное и тревожное, и стоит только задуматься об этом, как Джинёну становится гадко. Он не проверяет какаоток два дня: боится увидеть сообщения от Джексона или Джебома. Непонятно только, от кого больше. Он выбирается из постели только к вечеру, когда мама с сёстрами начинают громко и недовольно ворчать у него под дверью. Ужин проходит мимо — Джинён кладёт что-то в рот, сосредоточенно жуёт, но когда возвращается к себе в комнату, не может вспомнить, что же всё-таки ел. Мама настороженно заглядывает ему в лицо, трогает ладонью лоб — думает, что он заболел, а Джинён опускает глаза в пол, прячет горящие щёки. 

Он бы, наверное, лучше умер, чем допустил, чтобы мама узнала о том, что случилось.

Как быть, если тебе подрочил парень, влюблённый в твоего лучшего друга, в которого влюблён и ты сам? Джинён даже думает загуглить это, но в итоге полчаса успокаивает свои нервы, листая картинки котиков в интернете.

Жалкий идиот — вот кто он. Джинён прячется под одеялом, ткнувшись лицом в подушку, она примятая и тёплая, привычно пахнущая домом, но кажется, что к этому примешивается запах секса, запах Джексона, и Джинён, едва не заревев, отшвыривает её в угол. Что будет в понедельник? Как он пойдёт в школу, когда кажется, что над ним висит огромный транспарант с надписью вроде "он трогал член Джексона" или "он дрочил на Им Джебома"? Уязвимый — это не то слово, с которым привык ассоциировать себя Джинён, но кажется, что его скорлупа, его непробиваемая никакими атаками оболочка наконец дала трещину.

Как смотреть им в глаза?..

Отвлечься на учёбу не получается — предложения не несут никакого смысла, графики кажутся абсолютно невозможными, и Джинён допускает описки в самых лёгких словах. Сестра заглядывает к нему перед сном — на ней пижама, из которой она давно выросла, в руках зубная щётка.

— Ты даже унылее обычного, — бубнит она, теребя лямку майки, но в её голосе угадывается озабоченность. Джинён пожимает плечами, потому что сил оправдываться у него нет. — Я не говорю, что ты можешь рассказать нам всё, что угодно, — там наверняка какая-то гадость… — она морщится, и Джинён, не удержавшись, закатывает глаза, — но мы рядом и поддержим тебя, если что.

Джинён кивает и отворачивается — глаза слабо пощипывает, и хочется сказать, что это от плохого освещения, но, наверное, стоит признаться хотя бы самому себе: он в последние дни та ещё тряпка.

Он плохо спит в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник. На улице становится совсем тепло, и Джинён расстёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Всю дорогу до школы он, вцепившись в колено, смотрит за окно — на пешеходов, водителей автомобилей в соседнем ряду, собак на задних сиденьях. Паника подкатывает к горлу слабыми волнами тошноты. Вот бы автобус остановился или хотя бы ехал помедленнее. Вот бы Джинён стал невидимым или просто исчез. Вот бы ничего тогда не случилось.

В классе Джебом улыбается, как всегда, и у Джинёна привычно теплеет в груди, становится тесно, будто его сердце разбухает от прилившей к нему крови. Джексон просто машет ему, дёргает краем рта — он кажется каким-то отрешённым, и Джинён не знает, чего от него ждать. Тихий Джексон по-своему пугает — о чём он там вообще думает? На уроках он спит, а Джинён косит на него краем глаза — тёмная, короткостриженная макушка, гладкий чуть розоватый край щеки… Джинён целовал его — только сейчас эта мысль кажется настолько поразительной.

На перемене Джебом подсаживается к Джинёну, расставляет широко ноги — не заглядываться на его бёдра оказывается чертовски сложно, взгляд Джинёна то и дело сам соскальзывает на них. Всё лучше, чем смотреть Джебому в глаза: Джинён вспомнил, вспомнил свой сон, страшный, горький и жаркий. Джексон подходит к ним, только чтобы попросить ножницы — когда Джинён передаёт их, он едва не протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Джексона. Просто проверить, что он реален, что-то себе доказать—

Взгляд Джексона на секунду темнеет, становится почти злым — Джинён вздрагивает от того, каким жутким он кажется — но потом смягчается. 

— Я купил вчера новые "Принглс", — говорит Джексон, его неспокойные пальцы открывают и закрывают ножницы — звук выходит слабый, но противный. — Попробуем после обеда. 

Джебом довольно хлопает его по плечу, а Джинёну хочется сбежать. На Джексона больше не хочется ворчать и злиться, но находиться рядом с ним — странно, сложно, страшно. Кажется, в любой момент он может сказать что-то и всем вдруг станет ясно, какой Джинён на самом деле. 

Кто они теперь? Раньше Джинён всегда избегал попыток обозначить их отношения, но сейчас это кажется необходимым. Провести черту, чтобы потом вовремя остановиться. Чтобы не было как в тот раз. Чтобы вообще ничего не было.

Джинён не задумывается об этом поначалу — дни продолжают идти своим чередом, Джебом машет Суджи в столовой, и она, заулыбавшись, машет в ответ, Джексон дурачится и говорит страшные глупости, за которые Джинён хочет его хорошенько побить. Чем дальше, тем больше кажется, что всё произошедшее было странным больным сном, дурной шуткой подсознания. Джинён живёт так две недели, а потом замечает за собой это: он словно смотрит на Джексона и Джебома другими глазами и сравнивает их, пытается наложить каждый жест и каждую фразу друг на друга. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что между ними находится мало общего — они смеются по-разному, злятся по-разному, целуются, наверное, тоже. И всё же Джинён иногда замечает их — мелочи, которые он полюбил в Джебоме, находятся и в Джексоне, простые и искренние, вроде их общей привычки затягивать шнурки на капюшоне кофты. Джинён много думает об этом — как могло бы всё случиться, если бы это был Джексон — и ему становится стыдно и противно от самого себя. 

Кто бы знал, что быть влюблённым так сложно. 

Джинён очень устал.

Я люблю Джебома, сказал тогда Джексон, и Джинён поверил, потому что это звучало отчаянно и нежно, и было слишком похоже на то, что чувствовал он сам. Забавно, как они оба стараются быть не теми, кем бы им хотелось. Забавно — и безумно грустно.

Как можно такое не заметить? Джексон смотрит на Джебома ласковой верной собакой, и кажется, что если бы Джебом сказал, Джексон бы умер за него. Видеть всё это так мучительно — словно подглядываешь за кем-то, но не можешь отвернуться. Чужая влюблённость — особенно безответная — бьёт больнее собственной, и Джинён злится, злится и ругается с Джексоном, лишь бы тот отвлёкся, лишь бы он больше не сидел с таким лицом, будто сейчас заплачет.

У него такая живая мимика, лицо словно из пластилина, вечно ещё рожи корчит — у Джинёна уже, наверное, сотня его уродливых селфи в какаотоке. Джинён вечно говорит, что он выглядит, как дурак — и это правда, только бывают моменты, когда Джексон замирает, и словно вся его суть скапливается вокруг глаз. Трогательная складка между бровей, блестящие тёмные зрачки, то, каким слабым и беззащитным кажется его рот — Джинён бы с радостью забыл всё, но не может: такая эта картинка реальная и живая, такая болезненная. Кто-то бы сказал, что мечтает, чтобы на него так смотрели.

Джинёну кажется, что ему всаживают нож под ребро.

 

К концу мая Джинён всё чаще уходит на балкон учиться — у него там потрёпанное кресло, столик, который когда-то стоял в его комнате, и отличный вид на дорогу. Джинён хорошо знает этот пейзаж — нагромождение домов с цветными крышами, фонариками над крыльцом и хурмой в саду. Они с семьёй переехали сюда лет десять назад, но за это время мало что изменилось, в основном мелкие детали, вроде занавесок в доме напротив, набора обуви у порога и собачьей конуры, привезённой прошлым летом. В такие моменты особенно остро понимаешь, что все живут своей жизнью, и что, как в симс, люди вокруг становятся старше, выше, счастливее. 

Машины под окном ходят нечасто — в основном мимо проезжают курьеры на скутерах с яркими логотипами и с большими ящиками для заказов. Джинён часто наблюдает за ними, когда устаёт от учебников — подтаскивает кресло поближе к окну и упирается подбородком в сложенные на подоконнике руки. Кажется, что ему снова двенадцать, и он пытается научиться жить, глядя на других. Сейчас-то Джинён знает, что это ни хрена не работает.

На ужин мама готовит суп из водорослей, Джинён забирает тарелку с собой на балкон под её осуждающим взглядом. Раньше они семьёй часто ели вместе, а сейчас их расписания редко совпадают. Быть одиноким просто, и это легко становится дурной привычкой.

С английским в этом семестре не складывается — вот, о чём Джинёну бы стоило беспокоиться. Мама снова заводит разговоры о поступлении, спрашивает, чего хочет Джинён. Наверное, именно этот вопрос должен быть главным во всех тестах и единственным, на который невозможно ответить правильно или неправильно. Чего он хочет? Чтобы ничего не менялось. Здороваться со знакомыми в школе, обедать с Джебомом и Джексоном на их любимом месте и всегда садиться у окна, препираться с Джексоном и заходить в 7/11 после школы, чтобы купить молоко или газировку. Делать домашку до восьми, а потом читать что-нибудь увлекательное или воевать за пульт от телевизора с сёстрами в гостиной. Быть обычным подростком, которому не приходится заглядывать далеко в будущее.

В младшей школе Джинён мечтал стать актёром, даже участвовал в школьных спектаклях — его хвалили, хотя часто замечали, что его роли получаются слишком серьёзными для ребёнка. Интересно, когда он перестал мечтать? Почему? Был слишком занят, подтягивая оценки? Был слишком занят влюблённостью в Джебома?

Мама хотела, чтобы он стал банковским служащим или преподавателем. Авторитет, стабильная работа, корпоративы в пятничных барах. Звучит неплохо, наверное. Джинён уже ни в чём не уверен.

В этом году у него словно почву выбили из-под ног. Раньше казалось, Джинён точно знает, каким человеком хочет быть, с кем общаться, как жить. "Не по годам взрослый" — вот, что ему говорили, и Джинён охотно верил. Может, поэтому сейчас так мучительно быть в растерянности, не знать, куда двигаться и зачем. Стоило бы обсудить это с кем-то — раньше Джинён бы без колебаний обратился к Джебому, раньше, раньше, раньше—

Если он позвонит сейчас, то, наверное, скажет лишнего. Скажет "я пытаюсь не любить тебя, но у меня очень плохо получается".

Джинён засиживается на балконе допоздна. Загораются фонари по обеим сторонам улицы — мотыльки, похожие на снежинки, вьются у самых ламп. Если высунуться из окна и глянуть направо, то вдалеке можно разглядеть красно-неоновое пятно креста на крыше церкви — Джинён проходит мимо неё каждый раз, когда идёт в школу. 

Каким нормальным всё кажется.

Странно сдавливает сердце — думается, это что-то вроде тоски. Тяжёлое тусклое чувство, больше похожее на болезнь. В окнах напротив загорается свет — и Джинён может различить силуэты людей, сушилки для белья и большого цветка в кадке.

Каким нормальным всё кажется — всё, кроме самого Джинёна.

 

Дожди идут три дня. В стойке для зонтов в коридоре по утрам не остаётся ни одного. Ливни сменяются редкой тёплой моросью, но не затихают ни на минуту, и кажется, что весь город превращается в одну большую лужу. Джинён прячется под козырьком остановки и разглядывает проезжающие мимо машины и автобусы, людей в дождевиках через мутноватое из-за капель стекло.

Обычно в такую погоду на него накатывает сонливость, но в эти дни он до болезненного чётко видит и чувствует окружающий мир. Тихий шелест дождя по прозрачному куполу зонта, запах мокрого асфальта, цвет неба — серовато-чёрный, словно разведённая по листу акварель. 

У Джинёна промокают ботинки ещё до того, как он садится в автобус, и в школе он сбрасывает их вместе с носками под парту. Джебом косит на него взглядом и смеётся в кулак — Джинён шевелит пальцами на ногах, словно разговаривает на особом языке. Джебом — дурака кусок — всё понимает.

Физкультуру проводят в спортивном зале, там тепло и светло, но дверь на улицу остаётся открытой, и на пороге натекает небольшое пятно воды. Джинён почти весь урок просиживает на скамейке: ноет лодыжка — привет после неудачной поездки на велосипеде ещё когда ему было лет десять.

Джебом с Джексоном подрываются играть в баскетбол — они почти всегда в разных командах, но сегодняшний раз оказывается исключением. Джебом убирает волосы в крошечный хвостик, носится по площадке то за мячом, то с мячом, пасует Джексону, улыбается Джексону… Под конец его лицо становится совсем пунцовым и блестящим от пота. Душно, невыносимо душно — горло схватывает спазмом, и кажется, что Джинён правда задохнётся, но это не из-за погоды, просто это чувство не помещается в Джинёна, оно такое огромное и горячее, плещущееся у самого горла — и ему никак нельзя противостоять.

Когда Джексон зарабатывает очередное очко, Джебом сгребает его в охапку, прижимает к себе, хлопает по спине, а Джексон, будто оглушённый, послушно льнёт ближе, и на лице у него хорошо знакомое Джинёну выражение — будто пытаешься улыбнуться, когда тебя бьют в живот. 

От зависти на секунду холодеют внутренности. Хочется так же — оказаться рядом, спрятаться, скрыться в тёмной впадине у Джебома подмышкой. Быть важным и нужным, чтобы хотя бы на секунду, но Джебом посмотрел на него так, будто важнее Джинёна нет никого. Он хорошо представляет этот взгляд — слишком часто тот натыкался на Суджи и словно подсвечивал её в толпе. Суджи, изредка Джексона, но никогда не Джинёна.

Наверное, это минусы дружбы с детства — со временем вы начинаете воспринимать друг друга как что-то должное, как что-то привычное, что-то, не способное вас больше удивить. Взгляд не задерживается, соскальзывает, словно капля, сползшая по краю зонта.

Вот бы это уже закончилось…

В раздевалке после урока тесно, воздух, влажный и тяжёлый, пропитан солоноватым запахом пота, который уже не выветрится. До сих пор странно, что среди всех этих парней Джинён замечает только Джебома. Как он вырос, каким красивым стал. Его плечи сейчас стали шире джинёновых, подростковая угловатость исчезла. Джинён иногда представляет его так — стаскивающим с себя майку одним небрежным движением, представляет чуть усталым, но довольным, позволяющим подойти ближе, коснуться, поцеловать.

От этих фантазий всегда одинаково хорошо и тошно, сладко, и сам себе Джинён кажется перезрелым, подгнивающим плодом.

— Когда ты успел так накачаться, — скулит Джексон и тянется потрогать пресс Джебома — тот смеётся, отмахивается от него поначалу, но потом сдаётся. Джексон прижимается пятернёй к его животу и восхищённо ахает: — Наш Джебом-и вырос, кто бы мог подумать.

Джебом отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и Джексон, потирая ушибленное место, тихо и очень обиженно добавляет:

— Но мой пресс всё равно лучше.

Следующая за этим дурашливая потасовка напоминает драку двух дошкольников — Джексон верещит и машет конечностями, пока Джебом щипает его за бока. Дураки — вот так посмотришь на них и на секунду покажется, что всё нормально. Может, Джексону всё же не так тяжело быть рядом, может, просто легче притворяться. Наблюдать за ним, ждать, когда за маской беззаботности проступит то злое и чёрное, нежное, что травит жизнь и Джинёну, становится дурной привычкой.

Когда Джебом обнимает Джексона за шею и ерошит ему волосы, Джинёну на секунду хочется увидеть продолжение этой сцены, хочется, чтобы Джебом наклонился к Джексону и поцеловал его.

Больное, ненормальное, неправильное — Джинён не знает более подходящих слов, чтобы описать то, что он чувствует.

И в конце концов, о своей влюблённости в Джебома он не сможет сказать ничего хорошего.

 

Джексон ловит его в туалете на перемене перед последним уроком. Хватает за локоть, дёргает за собой и втаскивает в кабинку.

— Джексон, — удивлённо выдыхает Джинён и замолкает, когда тот толкает его к стене. Они стоят так друг напротив друга и шумно дышат.

— Я просто, — начинает Джексон, но так и не договаривает — опускает взгляд на свои руки, на широкие сильные ладони, надёжные и бесхитростные, как он сам. 

Джинён тоже разглядывает их долгое мгновение — это лучше, чем смотреть Джексону в лицо, таким расстроенным он кажется.

— Хорошо сыграли, — говорит Джинён, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину между ними, чтобы заполнить эту зияющую пустоту.

Джексон хмыкает, кивает, мотает головой — как будто всё сразу, а потом подаётся вперёд и целует Джинёна.

Страшно — вот, как оно выходит. Вне комнаты Джинёна, вне его головы — это оказывается таким жутким и разрушительным, что его пробирает дрожью. Джексон не пытается обнять его, только трогает пальцами запястье — будто пытается как-то доказать себе, что это реально, что он не свихнулся — или, может, свихнулся, но какая разница—

У него горячий мокрый рот, жадный и отзывчивый, Джинён представлял его себе последние дни — за ужином, в автобусе, на уроках — и от одного этого у него вставало. Когда он сидел на математике в понедельник, он едва не сдох от желания подрочить — думал отпроситься в туалет, но всё же не решился, так и сидел сдвинув ноги и с горящим от стыда и возбуждения лицом.

Джексон отстраняется, взгляд расфокусированный, потемневший, шепчет:

— Не хочу всего этого, не хочу, — и Джинён кивает, потому что понимает всё это слишком хорошо, потому что знает все эти чудовищные мучительные вещи. 

Как всё-таки странно, что Джебом вызывает столько тяжёлых эмоций.

Джинён обнимает Джексона за плечи, и тот послушно прижимается к его груди. Он тёплый и сильный — из тех людей, которых хочется обнимать. Джинён наклоняется к нему сам, целует первым, будто делает это вместо Джебома. Наверное, именно это — болезненную привязанность и физическую близость — они и могут дать друг другу.

Сколько они так стоят — Джинён не знает. Джексон гладит его по лицу, трогает за шею — всё нежное, всё чужое. Кто-то из них, конечно, полный неудачник — иначе как ещё Джинён объяснит этот удушливый порыв разреветься. Джексон будто это улавливает — его ладонь, горячая и тяжёлая, соскальзывает на грудь Джинёна, под рубашку и застывает где-то у него над сердцем.

— Это правда последний раз, — зачем-то говорит Джинён, и Джексон бессовестно цапает его за губу. У Джинёна потом рот будет опухший и красный — и любой поймёт, чем они тут занимались. Перед глазами плывёт — сначала кажется, что от нервозности, а потом доходит — Джинёну нравится представлять что-то такое, думать, что их могут поймать. — Чёрт, — стонет он, и Джексон глухо стонет в ответ.

Всё меняется за секунды. Вот происходящее кажется каким-то дурацким ритуалом, а вот у Джинёна в трусах становится тесно. 

— Тише, — шепчет Джексон и сгребает член Джинёна в ладонь. Он трёт его через штаны, мнёт в руке яйца, и Джинёну приходится ткнуться лицом ему в плечо, чтобы не орать. У Джинёна ещё никогда так не было — он словно ворох сухих веток, в который бросили спичку. Вспыхивает мгновенно, а внутри горячо и ослепительно. Он даже не понимает толком, почему так завёлся, что особенного в ситуации или в Джексоне — просто его внутренние пружины сжимаются до предела, а потом Джексон едва успевает расстегнуть пуговицу на его брюках, и Джинён, содрогнувшись, кончает.

После оргазма на долгую минуту становится легче, будто эта чёртова нитка наконец рвётся. Джексон прижимается к Джинёну, утыкается лицом ему в шею, и Джинён слушает его сбившееся дыхание и шорох ткани, пока он доводит себя до разрядки. Кажется, всё закончилось, они выжили и ничего плохого с ними уже не случится. Джинёну хорошо знакомо это чувство, но ещё лучше ему знакомо то, что следует за ним — в следующий раз ударит ещё больнее. Этот лихорадочный жар вернётся и будет жрать его изнутри и дальше — Джинён слишком хорошо помнит прошлое лето, когда Джебом уезжал в Пусан на два месяца, и Джинён всё это время только и делал, что дрочил и плакал. Быть жалким — это, наверное, его призвание.

Джексон обнимает Джинёна за талию, жмётся ближе, трётся щекой о рубашку на груди, и его бы по-хорошему стоило оттолкнуть, но Джинён не находит в себе сил. Излишняя сентиментальность ещё никого до добра не доводила, но они же в одной лодке, да?

— Я бы просто хотел как-нибудь проснуться, и чтобы ничего этого не было, — бормочет Джексон, не поднимая головы. Джинён неопределённо хмыкает — правда, что он может сказать — а потом кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и ерошит тёмные короткие волосы. — Джинён, — тихо зовёт Джексон — и это звучит совсем по-особенному, звучит так неправильно, что Джинёну становится тошно. — Если станет совсем плохо… — Джексон запинается, замирает, а потом отстраняется, и его лицо кажется сухим и жёстким. — Неважно. Пойдём.

Странно всё; от слов Джексона, от его взглядов страшно ноет в груди. Покорёжило так, будто Джинён — это Титаник, налетевший на айсберг. Джебома ему мало было, а тут ещё это.

Джексон умывает под краном лицо, а Джинён стоит долгую минуту, разглядывая его согнутую спину, плечи, край отражения в зеркале. Джексон всё ещё несправедливо красивый — и пугающе грустный.

 

Они заходят в кафе недалеко от школы — Джексон берёт чай из каких-то травок, Джинён — привычный американо. Внутри немноголюдно, играет какое-то инди — Джинён не знает этих песен. Джебом пишет, что задержится минут на десять — у Джинёна есть подозрение, что он собрался увидеться с Суджи. Наверное, будь у Джинёна девушка, которая бы ему по-настоящему нравилась, он был бы немногим лучше. Но всё же.

Джексон садится рядом с Джинёном, оставляя место напротив для Джебома. Даже в этом автоматическом, в общем-то, действии есть что-то нездоровое.

Их бёдра соприкасаются, но такие моменты уже настолько привычны, что Джинён перестал находить это странным. Даже сквозь одежду от Джексона идёт жар, и Джинёна неожиданно пробирает — в паху теплеет и ему мучительно хочется посмотреть, позволит ли Джексон положить руку ему на колено и провести выше. На самом деле Джинён почти уверен, что Джексон будет не против — и, наверное, он бы даже позволил отдрочить себе прямо за столиком. 

К ушам приливает кровь, и Джинён раздражённо сводит ноги. У него нет времени на непрошенные стояки и такие больные фантазии.

Джексон потягивает свой чай из трубочки, которую Джинён вообще-то брал для себя, и без особого энтузиазма просматривает какие-то конспекты — судя по тому, что Джинён улавливает краем глаза, это история Кореи. Джексон листает страницы туда-сюда минуты три, потом потягивается, сгребает тетради на край стола и приваливается к Джинёну.

— Не могу это читать. У меня отвратительный почерк. И история тоже отвратительная.

— Неуважение к чужой истории. Я бы бросил в тебя камень за такое, — Джинён вертит в руках стакан — кофе красит картонные стенки в буроватый цвет. — Мне надо сдать эссе по английскому к следующему понедельнику. Не знаю, что делать, мне прошлое все оценки вниз утянуло.

Гордость Джинёна до сих пор не оправилась от удара. Ему по большей части нравится учить английский, нравится на нём читать, только вот мысли он выражать не умеет. Бесит — этот дисбаланс между тем, что хочешь сказать, и количеством слов, которые он знает в принципе. Хочется сложнее и глубже, хочется, чтобы фразы сами рвались на бумагу, но нет, он цепляется за каждую букву, замирает в нерешительности — что он должен сказать? что он может сказать? 

— Могу помочь, только не корчи такие страшные рожи, — Джексон толкает его плечом — твёрдым, горячим плечом, которое у Джинёна сейчас ни с чем, кроме секса, не ассоциируется.

Джинён закатывает глаза.

— Кто мне тут про рожи рассказывает.

— Ай, да ну тебя.

Джексон дует губы и обиженно отворачивается, складывает руки на груди, будто он так смертельно оскорбился. 

— Если так обиделся, то можешь отсесть за другой столик.

— Пак Джинён, серьёзно, — Джексон бросает на него возмущённый взгляд, а потом его лицо морщится, будто мятая бумага, и он начинает смеяться.

Джинён задумчиво пожёвывает губы — они совсем обветрились, и у него появилась дурная привычка откусывать крошечные лоскуты кожи, пока не пойдёт кровь. Наверное, стоило бы согласиться на помощь, иначе Джинён будет мучиться с английским до конца своих дней.

— Дурак, — наконец говорит он, а потом добавляет: — Приходи завтра после уроков. Никого дома не будет.

Он даже не задумывается о том, как это может прозвучать — только улыбка сходит с лица Джексона, и вместо неё появляется какое-то напряжённое, почти голодное выражение.

— Хорошо, — медленно и отчётливо говорит Джексон. Джинёна пробирает мелкой дрожью — как Джексон умудряется быть таким, быть _этим всем_? Мысль об эссе становится блеклой, и всё, о чём может думать Джинён, — это Джексон, тяжесть его ладоней и то, как бьётся жилка у него на шее, когда он дрочит Джинёну.

Раздаётся трель звонка, девушка за прилавком улыбается и выдаёт дежурное "добро пожаловать". Джинён оборачивается: Джебом на мгновение замирает у дверей, а потом цепляет его взглядом и быстрым шагом двигает к их столику. Джинён мотает головой — наваждение пусть и не рассеивается до конца, но вроде становится полегче.

Джексон оборачивается следом — улыбка трогает его губы, и тем, как загораются его глаза, он похож на пса, дождавшегося хозяина с работы. 

— Джебом-хён, — Джексон тянется через стол, чтобы убрать со стула рюкзак и освободить Джебому место. — Я успел соскучиться, пока ты пропадал.

Джебом, фыркнув, стягивает с плеч форменный пиджак и вытаскивает из сумки кошелёк — подарок Джинёна на прошлое Рождество:

— Ты просто надеялся, что платить буду я.

Джексон дует губы снова — только на этот раз в попытке сделать одно из своих отвратительных эгё. Джинёна аж передёргивает от того, как это жутко выглядит.

— Джебоми-хён, — тянет Джексон, и Джебом издаёт тяжёлый, полный боли вздох.

— Жаль, что людей можно добавлять в чёрный список только в интернете.

Он щёлкает Джексона по носу — тот смешно ойкает — и уходит взять себе кофе. Джексон провожает его долгим взглядом, а потом тянется к ладони Джинёна под столом. Джинён вздрагивает, но Джексон смотрит прямо и открыто, и такой он в эту минуту уязвимый и искренний, что Джинёну хочется отвернуться. Он сдерживается, не отводит взгляд — только коротко сжимает пальцы Джексона в своих.

— Мне уходить через десять минут, — говорит Джинён, — досидишь с Джебомом?

Джексон кивает.

— Мы с ним сейчас редко остаёмся наедине.

Что-то в том, как Джексон говорит об этом, задевает Джинёна. Как-то получилось, что влюблённость в Джебома — это аттракцион, на котором они последние месяцы катались вместе. Надо же, насколько сильно Джинён к этому привык. Ревность — блин, правда? — разливается тяжёлым горячим ощущением в животе. 

— Иногда кажется, что если просто видеться реже, оно само пройдёт, — добавляет Джексон тише. — Не проходит почему-то.

Почему-то — звучит так по-детски. Джексон убирает свою руку из джинёновой — они так и сидели, как парочка, всё это время. На секунду Джинён позволяет себе подумать, что было бы, если бы он потянулся за этой рукой, не дал Джексону отстраниться, но это глупости, очередные глупости, на которые у Джинёна нет сил. 

За спиной раздаются шаги — Джебом ставит кофе на стол и запихивает кошелёк обратно в сумку. У него сегодня ореховый латте — наверняка сладкий, как ад. Пока Джебом отвечает кому-то в какаотоке, Джексон тянется через стол и, прихватив губами трубочку, отпивает из стаканчика.

— Вкусно, — сообщает он и нелепо причмокивает.

— Вот купи себе и пей, нахлебник, — без особого запала ворчит Джебом, будто это не он добровольно подкармливает Джексона — у того уже щёки появились после стольких пирожных из серии с покемонами. 

Они препираются ещё немного, Джексон затеивает ожесточённую борьбу под столом и пачкает кроссовки Джебома, на что тот отвечает угрозой долгой и мучительной смерти. 

— И проспойлерю тебе Наруто, — добавляет он в качестве финального аргумента, и Джексон в ужасе воет.

— Не смей, я не хочу ничего знать, пока он не выйдет до конца, — тараторит он и закрывает уши, стоит только Джебому вновь открыть рот. — Чудовище.

Джебом смеётся, запрокинув голову, его кадык ходит вверх-вниз. Джинён следит за этим движением, как загипнотизированный, и в голове ни одной мысли или картинки. Что-то в нём всё-таки изменилось за последнее время — нет, не прошло, а словно, ну, приобрело другой оттенок. Может, это из-за того, чем занимаются они с Джексоном, но у него внутри сегодня нет этого привычного тянущего чувства — лёгкого возбуждения просто от того, что Джебом рядом. Бледнее, глуше — как выцветает винный до странного бурого.

— Пойду, — говорит Джинён. Поднимается почти рывком, собирает вещи в рюкзак и поправляет рубашку. Улыбается, ну или пытается улыбнуться — уголок рта неловко дёргается вверх. — Увидимся завтра. И Джексон, хотя бы попытайся подготовиться к тесту по истории.

Он выходит на улицу — там совсем тепло и солнечно, и Джинёну становится почти обидно мучиться какими-то внутренними терзаниями в такую погоду. В окне кафе он различает фигуры Джебома и Джексона, их тёмные головы, широкие плечи и, постояв мгновение, спускается с крыльца.

Он ужинает у себя в комнате, когда телефон на столе начинает вибрировать. Новое сообщение от Джексона — Джинён открывает его почти что с опаской.

_Завтра_

пишет Джексон, и от одного этого слова перед глазами пересыхает во рту. Это "завтра" звучит, как угроза и обещание, и Джинён представляет себе Джексона — растрёпанного и покрасневшего, стонущего и хныкающего, когда Джинён не даёт ему кончить. Представляет Джексона, когда тот прижимается ртом к его шее, а потом царапает её зубами. Джексон-Джексон-Джексон вертится в голове, и Джинён, отодвинув от себя тарелку, сползает на стуле. У него уже крепко стоит, и Джинёну становится совсем хорошо и стыдно от того, как быстро он завёлся. Он берёт телефон в руки и открывает чат с Джексоном, задумывается на долгую минуту, а потом всё-таки пишет: 

_Сейчас я пойду в душ и буду представлять, как ты мне отсасываешь._

Он сам пугается своей дерзости, когда отправляет сообщение, и тут же жалеет, что его нельзя никак удалить. Должны же быть какие-то границы—

_мне кажется я не доживу до завтра_ — спустя две минуты отвечает Джексон и присылает нелепый овердраматичный стикер.

Придурок. Джинён забирает в шкафу пижаму и уходит в душ, чтобы помыться и по-человечески подрочить.

 

У Джинёна горит лицо всю дорогу от школы до дома. Они с Джексоном заходят в магазин купить рамёна, и Джинён не может отвести взгляда от тонкой полоски кожи над воротом его пиджака. Хочется прижаться, прикусить, хочется трогать Джексона за бёдра. Джебом сегодня пришёл в новых брюках и выглядел отвратительно хорошо, и Джинёна снова накрыло — он весь день думал о том, что сам с удовольствием отсосал бы ему или посмотрел, как ему отсасывает Джексон.

Чем дальше, тем запутаннее. Если Джинёну ещё вчера казалось, что после их встреч с Джексоном, ему становилось легче, то сейчас он совсем ничего не понимает. Он давно привык хотеть Джебома — во всех смыслах, но хотеть ещё и Джексона — это слишком. Наверное, Джинён просто слишком привык — к его запаху, голосу, к тому, как он реагирует на прикосновения и касается сам. 

— Отец завтра наконец привезёт велик, — говорит Джексон, пока Джинён возится с замком. — Съездим в понедельник покататься?

— Ага, — отзывается Джинён. — К речке хочу, а то жара замучила. Только панаму найти надо. 

Джинён хочет спросить, позовёт ли Джексон с ними Джебома, но не решается.

Они на самом деле делают домашку — Джинён перечитывает конспект по биологии сидя на кровати, пока Джексон исправляет ошибки в его эссе, развалившись на полу.

— Даже так видно, что ты до жопы начитанный, — ворчит Джексон, и Джинён пинает его лодыжку. Он никогда в жизни в этом не признается, но ему нравится едва слышимая гордость в голосе Джексона.

— Эй, — зовёт Джексон спустя минут десять — кажется, он давно уже отложил домашку и просто пялился. — Давай отсосу.

У Джинёна взлетают вверх брови.

— Я уже говорил, что ты придурок? — бормочет он и прикладывает ладонь к щеке. Горячо. — Хоть предупреждай, когда собираешься ляпнуть что-то такое.

Джексон недовольно морщится.

— Я мог бы вообще ничего не говорить, а сразу залезть к тебе в штаны.

Джинён заходится нервным смехом.

— Джексон, ты—

— Сам же вчера написал.

И смотрит серьёзно и тяжёло, смотрит так, что хочется говорить ему "да" и только "да". Джинён убирает учебник в сторону, сглатывает ком в горле.

— Ладно, — выходит хрипло и неуверенно.

Джексон подползает ближе к кровати, устраивается у Джинёна между ног. Его пальцы подрагивают, когда он поглаживает бедро Джинёна. 

— Понятия не имею, что я делаю, — совсем тихо говорит Джексон, и у Джинёна не находится сил пошутить про то, сколько порно тот посмотрел в своей жизни.

Он едва дышит от напряжения и возбуждения и ерзаёт задницей по покрывалу. Джексон стаскивает с него штаны до щиколоток, следом за ними тянет трусы. Замирает, разглядывая член Джинёна, и Джинён чувствует, как лицо заливает краска.

— Ну чего ты…

— Думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне на лицо, — выдыхает Джексон, и Джинён едва не воет от бешенства. — Но мы же не настолько близки, — и смеётся ещё так, хрипло, почти лает. Джинён бы его сейчас с радостью придушил.

— Давай уже, если собрался, — Джинён дёргает его за прядку у виска.

— Только скажи, когда, — начинает Джексон, но не договаривает — опускает голову и лижет член Джинёна. Это больше похоже на пытку — Джексон вылизывает его долго и тщательно, трогает языком щель, проходится под головкой. Из Джинёна течёт, и его сердце пропускает удар каждый раз, когда Джексон слизывает очередную каплю смазки. В какой-то момент Джинёну становится страшно неловко — и за то, что его член чуть клонится влево, и за поросль волос в паху, и за белую полоску шрама на бедре, но Джексон выглядит таким сосредоточенным и увлечённым, что Джинён просто сдаётся и перестаёт думать об этом. Мокро — слюна быстро остывает на коже, и это, наверное, неприятно, но Джинён не уверен — он быстро теряется в ощущениях. Слишком живо — едва слышный звук, с которым язык Джексона проходится по стволу, запах смазки и немного пота, красные пятна у Джексона на щеках. Одной рукой он вцепляется Джинёну в колено, а другой придерживает член у основания — его пальцы всё ещё мелко дрожат. 

— Ты бы себя видел, — в каком-то дурацком порыве шепчет Джинён, и Джексон поднимает взгляд, шальной и чёрный, чтобы в следующую секунду взять член за щеку. 

Господи — вот что проносится в голове у Джинёна в эту секунду. Он зажмуривается и кусает губу — так это хорошо, влажный и тёплый рот, гладкая щека. Джинён боится открыть глаза: наверное, кончит, если увидит, как она натягивается от члена. Джексон тихо постанывает и трогает языком вену на стволе — у Джинёна от этого поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он нашаривает макушку Джексона и вцепляется ему в волосы, тянет немного — ну же! — и Джексон послушно сжимает губы на члене.

Джинёну правда кажется, что он позорно кончит.

Дверь в коридоре хлопает — до Джинёна не сразу доходит, что кто-то пришёл, поэтому ещё мгновение он позволяет себе ни о чём не думать. Потом доходит — он отталкивает Джексона и тот падает на задницу. 

— Пиздец, господи, какой пиздец, — шепчет Джинён и, торопливо подтянув штаны с трусами, пытается запихнуть в них член. Джексон трёт губы рукой, но они у него всё равно влажные и яркие, и у Джинёна не должно быть времени на мысли о том, как классно их целовать—

— Джинён-а, — зовёт сестра с первого этажа, — иди и вымой посуду! Совсем обнаглел.

Её шаги гремят на лестнице, а потом она, видимо, из вредности ещё и барабанит по двери. 

— Пошевеливайся, мама будет к восьми, — бросает она и уходит.

Джинён выдыхает — он рад, что у сестёр пропала привычка вламываться к нему в комнату без стука. Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, они дружно заявили, что вообще не будут заходить к нему, потому что "в комнатах у пацанов-подростков всегда творится что-нибудь омерзительное". Не то чтобы они были неправы.

Джексон прячет лицо в ладонях — и Джинён честно не может понять от стыда или от смеха. Бредовая какая-то ситуация, будто они снимаются в фильме. Джексон раскидывается на полу морской звездой и залипает в потолок невидящим взглядом. Джинён трогает его легонько ногой, и только тогда Джексон поворачивает к нему голову.

— Я рад, что это именно ты, — говорит Джексон, и Джинён торопливо опускает глаза. Как же он ненавидит Джексона в такие моменты, как же он ненавидит то, каким откровенным он может быть. И Джексон, конечно, знает о своей способности — врываться в чужие жизни, в чужие сердца, но едва ли на самом деле понимает, что это значит. Стать таким же простым и искренним — Джинён смертельно этого боится.

И всё же. Он никогда не озвучит этого вслух — может, только под дулом пистолета, — но он тоже как-то по-детски рад, что это Джексон—

Нет, не то, не так. 

Это мог быть только Джексон — так влюбиться в Джебома, так грустить и улыбаться из-за него, так тянуться за поцелуями. У Джинёна не найдётся ни слов, ни храбрости, чтобы сказать, насколько он особенный. 

Это просто должен был быть Джексон — и никто другой.

Джинён тяжело сглатывает.

— Не говори больше таких глупостей.

Джексон отвечает слабой улыбкой.

 

Они выбираются к Хангану в следующую субботу. С утра Джексон заезжает за Джинёном — на пятнадцать минут раньше положенного — и тот недовольно ворчит, что ещё не причесался. Джексон ужасно бодрый для десяти утра, на нём кепка — козырьком назад, конечно, ведь пытаться казаться круче, чем ты есть на самом деле, важнее, чем видеть, куда едешь под палящим солнцем — и майка без рукавов. Джинён усаживается на крыльце и засматривается на его плечи, пока Джексон возится со своим велосипедом.

Солнце правда никого не щадит. 

Джинён прячется за мятыми полями старой панамы — он её, наверное, года три назад купил на рынке. Если честно, он до сих пор понятия не имеет, зачем сделал это — не то чтобы панама ему хоть сколько-нибудь нравилась. Джинён и носить-то её тогда не собирался, но уже которое лето доставал из шкафа.

Джинён ужасно любит это чувство, когда впервые после перерыва давишь на педаль, как сначала туго поддаётся старое колесо, а потом всё приходит в движение. У Джексона велик куда круче, конечно, — спортивный, с яркой рамой — надо будет попросить прокатиться. 

По дороге к реке они немного плутают между домов — за прошедший год тут многое изменилось, и привычные места кажутся какими-то чужими. Кафешки, в которой он всё прошлое лето чуть ли не каждый день покупал мороженое, не оказывается на месте, зато рядом обнаруживается Старбакс, и даже не смотря на время, посетителей там оказывается достаточно.

У реки жарко и ослепительно, и Джинён торопливо прячется за солнечными очками. Из-за их стёкол цвета кажутся тёплыми и приглушёнными, словно под фильтром — Джинён жалеет, что едва ли сможет передать это на фото.

Людей на берегу совсем немного — слишком рано для парочек, поэтому попадаются в основном бегуны и собачники. Джексон болтает не затыкаясь всю дорогу, его рассказы о каких-то далёких знакомых прерываются на рандомные "о боже, ты видел эту собаку? всегда мечтал о собаке, когда вырасту точно заведу, да, целых пять, ты видел, как улыбаются питбули? отвечаю, они самые классные собаки, покруче даже этих ретриверов". Джинён делает вид, что незнаком с ним.

Устав кататься, они заезжают в комбини и покупают рамён, сосиски и яйца, готовят там же на улице и усаживаются за пластиковыми столами. Лодыжка Джексона касается джинёновой, и это странный момент: прикосновение выходит привычным и нежным, совсем не похожим на их попытки оттоптать друг другу ноги. Джинён дёргается, но всё-таки не пытается отстраниться, и, наверное, это большой шаг для них — вопрос только, в какую сторону.

Джексон всё-таки переворачивает кепку по-человечески, но кончик его носа всё равно успевает покраснеть. Джинён бездумно разглядывает лицо Джексона, пока тот уплетает рамён за обе щеки, у него весь рот блестящий и рыжий от специй, и если раньше Джинён бы точно высказал ему своё "фу", то сейчас просто протягивает салфетку.

Как просто быть с Джексоном, как естественно — а когда-то Джинён был уверен, что не сможет испытывать рядом с ним ничего, кроме раздражения. Времена меняются — тут ничего не скажешь. Весна так быстро закончилась…

Джексон доедает первым и потом балуется с палочками, потому что его ментальный возраст не больше пяти. Джинён помешивает лапшу в коробке, вылавливает последний кусок сосиски, но не торопится его съесть. Он был совсем голодный, когда выходил из дома, а сейчас аппетит резко пропал.

Джексон рассказывает о том, как прошлым летом они с Марком занимались на Хангане вейкбордингом, ну как вейкбордингом — до трюков они так и не дошли, но хотя бы вставать на доску научились. Джинён отвлеченно кивает, в голове — Марк, его отношения с Джексоном, потом мысли о выпуске. Джинёну не нравится об этом думать, но по-другому как-то не получается.

— Куда ты после школы? — спрашивает он, когда Джексон делает паузу в своём монологе, чтобы сделать вдох. 

Джексон пожимает плечами.

— Ну, SKY мне точно не светит, — фраза выходит какой-то горькой, и Джинён подозревает, что не из-за невозможности учиться в лучших универах. — Если честно, я не уверен, что вообще останусь в Корее. Мама хочет, чтобы я вернулся в Гонконг.

Джексон отворачивается и бросает долгий взгляд вдаль, словно надеется увидеть очертания гонконгских небоскрёбов. Или словно не хочет, чтобы Джинён видел его лицо.

— Мне почему-то казалось, что ты уедешь, — Джинён даже удивляется, с каким искренним сожалением говорит это. 

Джексон улыбается ему:

— Тебе просто не терпится от меня избавиться.

Джинён фыркает:

— Может быть.

Они оба смеются, и Джинён просто надеется, что Джексон поймёт всё то, что он не решается сказать вслух. Что-то вроде "было бы хорошо, если бы мы учились вместе и дальше". Что-то вроде "и несмотря ни на что, ты мой лучший друг".

Взгляд Джексона снова становится мягким и доверчивым. Джексон говорит:

— Я знаю, что ты будешь скучать, Джинён-а. На расстоянии многие вещи становятся куда понятнее.

Джинён понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. Он неловко кивает и опускает голову, чтобы не смотреть Джексону в глаза. Тот снова делает эту странную штуку — говорит очень простые и важные вещи. Джинёну на такое не хватает ни мозгов, ни смелости.

— Было бы круто, если бы вы с Джебомом съездили ко мне в Гонконг на каникулах. И это сейчас не скрытая реклама.

Джексон шутит, потому что придурок последний, а Джинён не хочет замечать, как собираются морщинки в уголках его глаз, его изогнутые в улыбке губы — он так чем-то напоминает Сквиртла. Джинёну так тяжело смотреть на него, что на секунду хочется, чтобы Джексона не существовало. Джинёну знакомо это чувство — проходил с Джебомом все стадии от осознания до принятия пару лет назад. Повторять всё заново? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Не хмурься так, — Джексон двигается ближе, тычет Джинёну пальцем между бровей. — Выглядишь жутко, и кажется, что ты хочешь меня убить.

— Иногда правда хочется. Только целоваться потом будет не с кем, — отзывается Джинён — и начинает смеяться первым. Джексон подхватывает — гиенит и хватается за живот. Его перекошенное лицо могло бы стать новым мемом, но Джинёну оно всё равно кажется ужасающе привлекательным. Даже когда Джинён успокаивается, в груди продолжает щемить.

Джексон не должен вызывать в нём все эти эмоции — только плевал Джексон на то, что Джинёну там хочется. Может, это даже к лучшему.

 

Последние школьные дни проносятся мимо — чередой тестов, разговорами о планах на лето и футбольными матчами после уроков. В начале каникул Джинён по привычке просыпается рано утром, а потом всё не может заснуть. Вместе с Джексоном и Джебомом они пару раз ходят в кино, взяв на троих большое ведро сладкого попкорна и колу, а потом гуляют в бархатной тёплой ночи до последнего автобуса, идущего в их сторону.

Джебом говорит, что уедет в начале июля — снова в Пусан, обещает, что будет присылать фото с пляжа и показывать, чем его там кормят. Родители хотят побыть там подольше, поэтому, может, он вернётся только к концу лета. Джексон завистливо вздыхает, а Джинён рассеянно разглядывает шнурки на своих кроссовках.

Снова проводить большую часть лета без Джебома, засыпать с мыслями о нём, оборачиваться, чтобы сказать ему что-то, и чувствовать фантомные боли в месте, где его нет. По крайней мере можно будет чаще видеться с Джексоном, хотя, по-хорошему, они и так проводят вместе слишком много времени. Это раньше Джинён писал ему, когда не знал, чем себя занять, когда Джебом занимал всё место в его голове, — сейчас их встречи стали привычными, и Джинён рад видеть Джексона вне зависимости от того, идут они за пиццей или проводят полдня, целуясь на кровати.

Джексон позвал его к себе всё-таки — они тогда поужинали сашими, посмотрели кусок дорамы по телевизору, а потом Джексон отсосал ему и дал кончить себе на лицо. Джинён правда думал, что у него в какой-то момент остановится сердце, так оно колотилось, и Джинён дёргался, ёрзал, пытался толкнуться Джексону в глотку, а тот только стонал и пытался смахнуть с глаз набежавшие слёзы. Его лицо было совсем красным, над бровями влажно блестела от пота кожа, и всё это было сексуальней любых самых откровенных картинок в интернете. Ещё полвечера Джексон ходил по квартире, заглядывал во все возможные зеркала и подставлял Джинёну под нос своё огромное глупое лицо со словами "у меня в волосах больше нет спермы?", а Джинён, прижав ладонь к его тёплой щеке, отворачивал Джексона от себя в другую сторону.

Джебом уезжает рано утром, поэтому его никто не провожает. Он запоминается Джинёну расслабленной довольной улыбкой после того, как они вечером раньше поужинали кимчичиге и болтали над опустевшими тарелками. Джебом едва ли не светился, мягко так, золотисто — Джинён бы влюбился бы в него ещё раз, если бы это было возможно. Не жгло, не душило — в тот момент все эти чувства не казались особенно страшными. Просто особенными.

_я буду звонить в скайп_

обещает Джебом, и Джинён улыбается.

Джебом правда исправно звонит пару раз в неделю, устраивает фейстайм с пляжа, за ним голубое небо и синее, блестящее на солнце море. Джебома и не слышно толком за шумом волн, клёкотом чаек и чьими-то оживлёнными голосами, но он всё равно машет в камеру, и его улыбающиеся глаза, спрятанные в тени панамы, кажутся двумя тёмными дугами.

Джексон часто заезжает к Джинёну. Если слишком жарко, они прячутся в комнате или расстилают плед в саду и спят, а когда не спится, болтают о чём-нибудь. Джексон отличный рассказчик — это факт, который Джинён давно признал, но разговаривать с ним на самом деле тоже здорово. Джексон много шутит, пересказывает какие-то эпизоды из времён, когда он ещё не жил в Корее, спрашивает вечно что-то, то глупости, то серьёзные совсем вещи — вроде, как Джинён относится к абортам и смог бы он уехать в другую страну от семьи и друзей. Джинён задумывается, отвечает предельно честно — перед Джексоном не хочется казаться сложнее, чем он есть на самом деле, не хочется врать или недоговаривать. Джексон не осуждает его никогда, только кивает или прикусывает губу — слушатель из него тоже выходит классный.

Джексон заставляет его говорить по-английски, учит ругательствам — потому что это Джинёну точно пригодится в жизни. Джинён сопротивляется больше для вида: ему неловко и смешно, ему весело, и в кои-то веки ничто не давит на сердце. 

Даже сёстры Джинёна окончательно поддаются чарам Джексона, мама зовёт его в гости при любой возможности, а Джексон улыбается, широко и ослепительно, и соглашается на всё.

Он остаётся у Джинёна ночевать пару раз — ему расстилают футон на полу, но Джексон всё равно просится к Джинёну в кровать — и сил отказать ему просто не находится. Спать с Джексоном странно, нервно, Джинён не знает, как дышать. Он горячий и расслабленный, жмётся ближе, его лицо, утомленное сном, кажется нежным и открытым. Джинён не целует его — хотя очень хотел бы.

От солнца у Джексона немного светлеют волосы и темнеют плечи, с футболок он переходит на майки с открытыми рукавами, и Джинён заглядывается на перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. Джексон сильный — он как-то из вредности забросил Джинёна себе на плечо, как будто тот толком ничего и не весил.

— Я занимаюсь дома иногда, стараюсь бегать почаще. Но в универе хочу пойти в тренажёрку, сделаю себе классный пресс, — говорит он, и Джинён едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что он и сейчас вполне себе ничего.

За окном уже совсем темно, когда Джинён собирается домой: встаёт с дивана, поправляет помятую рубашку и растрепавшиеся волосы. Джексон смотрит на него как-то неуверенно, но останавливает Джинёна, только когда тот начинает искать затерявшийся в подушках телефон.

— Если хочешь, останься сегодня, — предлагает Джексон, голос тихий, почти просящий. Телефон, разрядившийся в ноль, не даёт путей к отступлению — поколупав ногтем край плёнки на погасшем экране, Джинён всё же оборачивается на Джексона.

Он не ночует у Джексона — это что-то вроде негласного правила. Его маленькая, захламленная квартира остаётся опасной зоной, и ходят они здесь на цыпочках. Это у Джинёна дома они тайком целуются, стараются быть тише, незаметнее, словно играют в какую-то игру, а тут… Всё становится слишком серьёзным, и Джинён боится, что в один момент они перейдут какую-то черту, после которой нельзя будет повернуть назад или хотя бы просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Джексон опустит шторы, Джинён ляжет в его кровать — и завтра утром они проснутся другими людьми.

— Я купил презервативы, — Джексон будто читает его мысли. — Так что может…

— Может? — спрашивает Джинён. Его голос внезапно звучит совсем сипло.

— Ага, — кивает Джексон и виновато улыбается.

Джинён замирает, не зная, что делать. Может, он и знал, что рано или поздно они заговорят об этом, но всё равно оказался не готов. 

— Я совсем не знаю, что делать, — признаётся Джинён. Его израненная гордость уже не пытается поднять голову. 

Джексон ёрзает к краю дивана и цепляет Джинёна за запястье. Его тёплые пальцы слабо подрагивают, словно он боится, что Джинён вырвется или оттолкнёт его.

— Я сделаю всё. Как надо, — обещает Джексон. Джинёну страшно заглядывать ему в лицо, но он всё-таки решается.

Джексон смотрит ласково и преданно. Джинён верит.

Не то чтобы он совсем ничего не знал — в конце концов, у него был доступ к гуглу и вещам, спрятанным по самым дальним уголкам интернета. Историю браузера он в своё время вычищал с почти религиозной преданностью и дёргался каждый раз, когда сёстрам надо было поболтать с кем-нибудь в скайпе. Как-то Джинён даже подхватил какой-то вирус или что-то подобное, и его то и дело перекидывало на сайты с порно-контентом. Он едва не поседел от ужаса, но кое-как вычистил компьютер и впредь был куда осторожнее. 

Порно Джинён никогда особенно не любил, смотрел скорее из любопытства. Его мало что заводило — и это в период буйства гормонов. Где-то в то время Джинён понял, что парни ему нравятся больше, нравятся широкие плечи, плоская грудь, нравятся члены. Он дошёл до гей-порно только после того, как понял, что влюбился в Джебома, а до этого только изредка засматривался на дрочащих себе парней. Ничего особенного.

И сейчас Джексон предлагает ему… что-то. Джинён не уверен, хочет он заняться с ним сексом, по-настоящему, по-взрослому, или слишком боится. В своих фантазиях о Джебоме Джинён никогда не додумывал до этого места: и так всего было _слишком_.

— Я думал об этом уже несколько дней, — взволнованно начинает Джексон, и румянец красит его скулы в тёмно-розовый цвет. — Поэтому решил, что спрошу сегодня. Подготовился, — его голос становится тише, и Джексон стыдливо опускает лицо. 

— Презервативы? — зачем-то уточняет Джинён, и Джексон торопливо кивает.

— Растянул себя, — шумно сглатывает и облизывает губы. — Чтобы не терять время зря, если ты вдруг согласишься.

В голове становится громко и горячо. Джинён смотрит на Джексона, будто в первый раз увидел, и всё в нём кажется привычным, но каким-то другим, будто кто-то изменил контрастность или немного исказил картинку.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джинён, и Джексон, нервно заулыбавшись, переплетает их пальцы.

Джинён, наверное, ещё ни разу в жизни не ощущал так отчётливо наличие у себя рук, и ног, и губ, с которыми надо было что-то делать, куда-то их класть, что-то ими трогать. Раньше всё выходило как-то само собой, несмотря на общую спонтанность и их неопытность, но сегодня Джинён отвечает Джексону почти растерянно и сам чуть ли не боится касаться его.

— Пак Джинён, расслабься, — шепчет Джексон. Как ни странно, но от звука его голоса становится спокойнее.

Они целуются на кровати, она шире джинёновой, поэтому никто даже не ударяется о стену локтем или коленом. Джексон снимает с себя майку и шорты, и Джинён рассеянно поглаживает его по бедру, поросшему тёмными волосами.

— У тебя был кто-нибудь до этого? — спрашивает Джинён, когда Джексон укладывает его на спину и забирается сверху. Он успевает стащить трусы, и его возбуждённый член вздрагивает от каждого движения. 

— Только дилдо, — совершенно серьёзно отзывается Джексон. — Могу показать, если хочешь.

Джинён фыркает и мотает головой.

— Обойдусь как-нибудь без этого.

Джексон, видимо из жалости, не спрашивает, как долго Джинён собирался ходить девственником — и на этом спасибо. 

Быть одетым, когда на нём сидит абсолютно голый, раскрасневшийся Джексон куда более неловко, чем можно было подумать. Джинён тянется, чтобы расстегнуть свои джинсы, и Джексон помогает стащить их вниз, а потом сдёргивает с ног Джинёна носки.

— С ними очень жутко смотрится, — поясняет Джексон. Джинён закатывает глаза.

Трусы с Джинёна они толком не снимают, сдвигают куда-то под яйца. Джинён бесится, что так не может нормально двигаться, но Джексон наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и времени на недовольство не остаётся.

У Джинёна уже прилично стоит, когда Джексон сжимает его член в ладони и проводит пару раз по стволу на пробу. Выражение его лица меняется, становится мягким и отрешённым, расслабленные губы размыкаются, как створки раковины. Джинён сжимает пальцы у него на бедре, сильном и горячем, и зажмуривается, когда Джексон давит на головку. 

— Постарайся продержаться хоть немного, — просит Джексон, натягивая на его член презерватив, но это не звучит как насмешка. Джинён послушно кивает, хотя серьёзно сомневается в себе — каждое прикосновение отдаётся слабой дрожью в теле, а в паху скапливается что-то горячее и тяжёлое.

Джексон приподнимается и, взяв поудобней член Джинёна, направляет его в себя. Головка прижимается ко входу, и когда Джексон начинает садиться обратно, мышцы расслабляются, вбирая член внутрь.

— Fuck, — выдыхает Джексон, и Джинёна накрывает внезапной слабостью. Джексон опускается до конца и на долгое мгновение просто замирает, прикрыв глаза. 

— В порядке? — спрашивает Джинён, и Джексон, сглотнув, кивает и начинает неторопливо двигаться.

Медленно, тесно, жарко. Джексон вцепляется в край джинёновой футболки и мнёт её в кулаке. Его переносицу прорезают хмурые морщины — хочется потянуться и разгладить их пальцем. Глухое "fuck" звучит едва ли не каждый раз, когда Джексон поводит бёдрами. Джинён не пытается толкаться навстречу: слишком боится, что сразу кончит.

— Господи, — бормочет Джексон, запрокинув голову назад, а потом едва не слазит с члена и тут же опускается обратно. Кожа с громким шлепком ударяется о кожу, у Джинёна слезятся глаза и сбивается дыхание. Он берёт Джексона за талию, и дальше они двигаются вместе.

Человекоподобная машина, двигающаяся в своём собственном ритме. Джексон стонет, кусает губы, но не закрывает глаз. Он заглядывает Джинёну в лицо, но не ищет там следы никого другого, на этот раз Джексон здесь, только с ним, на этот раз между ними не остаётся никого _лишнего_.

Стоны сбиваются на шёпот, Джексон то ругается, то зовёт Джинёна, и это звучит так отчаянно, будто он просит его спасти. Джинён толкается ему навстречу, в горячую задницу, и его пальцы скользят на взмокших бёдрах Джексона.

Джинён кончает неожиданно и быстро — просто дёргается в один момент, и его словно протягивает сквозь игольное ушко. Почему-то думается, что как-то так должна была ощущаться аппарация в Гарри Поттере — одна из тысячи странных мыслей, приходящих во время секса. Джинён падает на подушку и рассеянно гладит Джексона по бокам и бёдрам, пока тот надрачивает себе. Джексон кончает минутой позже, зажмуривается, сжимается на члене и стонет, вцепившись Джинёну в запястье.

— Неплохо, да? — отдышавшись, улыбается Джексон, и Джинён тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

В кои-то веки они целуются, и в этом нет ничего горького и отчаянного, только мягкое прикосновение губ и языков. У Джексона всё не сходит с лица улыбка, и Джинён щипает его за живот, просто потому что так хочется. Они голые и потные, но Джинёну не противно — ему, в общем-то, уже давно не было так хорошо.

— Ты в последнее время подобрел, — говорит Джексон, ткнувшись Джинёну в плечо тёплым носом. — Это потому что со мной стал больше общаться? — он косит из-под чёлки блестящим тёмным глазом.

Джинён бросает на него осуждающий взгляд.

— Это потому что я могу наконец заниматься сексом, а не только думать о нём.

Джексон смеётся, его дыхание слегка щекочет кожу.

— Что бы ты делал без меня, Пак Джинён? Так и ходил бы угрюмый и никому не нужный.

Нога сама тянется пнуть Джексона — тот ойкает и едва не скатывается с кровати. Джинён удерживает его за локоть, а потом притягивает ближе и целует — действеннее способа заставить его замолчать всё ещё не нашлось, но Джинён работает над этим.

— Я говорил, что ты чудовищно целуешься? — жарко шепчет ему на ухо Джексон и цепляет зубами мягкую мочку. Джинён в отместку щипает его за сосок, а потом набрасывает Джексону на голову одеяло — чтобы тот вдруг не увидел его раскрасневшееся лицо.

 

Джексон не пишет четыре дня, Джинён молчит тоже — в конце концов, у них есть другие дела и другие люди, на которых можно потратить время. Большую часть дня Джинён помогает маме в саду, а потом читает до поздней ночи. 

У него накопилась целая полка непрочитанного — вещей, на которые во время учёбы Джинёна никогда не хватало. Мама сказала, что в июле он ещё может расслабиться, но в августе придётся взять себя в руки и начать готовиться к экзаменам. Вчера за ужином она снова завела свою любимую песню, даже сказала, что на Джинёне будет хорошо смотреться официальный костюм и галстук — вот уж когда намёки не могут быть ещё прозрачнее.

На его сестёр никто так не давил — мама, наверное, рассчитывала, что они удачно выйдут замуж, но они сами по себе были неглупыми и старательными (хотя и с тяжёлым характером, но Джинёну ли за это их осуждать) и без проблем закончили хорошие университеты и обзавелись работой. Они давно могли бы разъехаться и жить своей жизнью, но маме было бы слишком тяжело ухаживать за домом — особенно c приближением выпускного Джинёна.

Читать для себя классно — во время учебного семестра у Джинёна это получалось всё реже: не было то времени, то сил. Иногда он читал в автобусе по дороге в школу, но часто бывал слишком сонным или рядом околачивался кто-нибудь из знакомых. Последние месяцы он старался пересечься по дороге в школу с Джексоном — и там уже было не до книг.

Джексон не пишет четыре дня, и Джинён набирает ему сообщение сам, машинально уже, по дурацкой совсем привычке.

_Пойдёшь вечером гулять?_

отправляет Джинён и пялится в телефон несколько долгих минут. Джексон не торопится отвечать, хотя мобильный у него почти всегда под рукой, может, поставил на беззвучный, он так делает иногда.

В шкафу Джинён находит чистую рубашку и джинсы, кое-как причёсывается перед зеркалом и выбирается из дома. На улице тепло и зелено, сильно пахнет цветами из сада. Джинён останавливается на крыльце, выбирая — пойти пешком или всё-таки сесть на автобус, и всё-таки решает прогуляться. Идти до Джексона минут сорок, он и ответить успеет, и собраться, а если не успеет, то Джинён зайдёт к нему и поваляется перед телевизором, пока Джексон будет вертеться перед зеркалом и болтать о том, как же он ослепителен.

Сообщение приходит, уже когда Джинён видит подъезд джексонового дома. Джинён замедляет шаг, вглядываясь в экран телефона, а потом останавливается, резко, будто наткнулся на что-то невидимое грудью.

_я у родителей_

пишет Джексон, и Джинён заторможенно набирает в ответ:

_В Гонконге?_

Джексон долго что-то пишет, словно пустившись в объяснения, а потом стирает и отправляет простое:

_да_

Окна его квартиры — просто чёрные прямоугольники. На кухонном подоконнике стоит горшок с высоким тощим кактусом, но в темноте даже не различишь его силуэт, сколько ни вглядывайся.

_И как надолго?_

В его спальне не задёрнуты шторы, и если бы Джексон жил на первом этаже, Джинён мог бы подойти и заглянуть к нему в комнату, попытаться различить очертания кровати и письменного стола в углу. 

_до середины августа_

Джинён растерянно сжимает телефон в руке — неожиданно до него доходит несколько важных вещей. Стоило подумать, что всё наладилось и они стали лучше понимать друг друга, как Джексон уехал, ничего не сказав — и молчал бы, наверное, до упора, может, он надеялся, что Джинён просто не заметит его отсутствия, может, думал, что Джинёну всё равно. Джексон уехал, а значит, Джинён остался один — выживать в это лето, пытаться его пережить. Снова бороться с мыслями о Джебоме, снова пытаться отвлечь себя, снова бояться засыпать—

Оно вернётся — Джинён почему-то уверен. Будто Джексон был его оберегом, самой надёжной защитой от этой острозубой, злой влюблённости. Встречаться с ней лицом к лицу в одиночестве, чтобы снова оказываться растоптанным, едва дышащим, жалким — Джинён так по этому не скучал.

_Почему ты ничего не сказал?_

Телефон надолго замолкает, и Джинён остаётся стоять в тёплой сладкой тишине. Наверху включается и выключается свет в квартирах, окна горят жёлто-оранжевым, зеленоватым или голубым. 

_не был уверен_

"Не был уверен в чём?" набирает Джинён, но не успевает отправить. Телефон вибрирует новым сообщением — странным и туманным:

_давай не будем об этом говорить_

и Джинёну страшно хочется услышать голос Джексона, знать, с какой интонацией он это произнесёт—

Он возвращается домой на автобусе — людей совсем немного, и он занимает место у окна. Джинён пробует почитать на телефоне, но не может сосредоточиться, поэтому просто рассматривает город снаружи. Уже поздно, но даже закрытые магазины светятся рекламой, её неоновые строки плывут перед глазами.

Чего Джинён вообще ждал…

Через пару дней от Джексона приходит несколько фото и видео: он с родителями на кухне, щебечет то по-китайски для мамы, то по-корейски для Джинёна, машет в камеру, улыбается мягко и тихо. "Привет, Джинён-а" повторяет мама за Джексоном, и Джинён фыркает в кулак. Так по-домашнему, и Джексон выглядит абсолютно счастливым, будто наконец нашёл своё особое место. Как он смотрит на родителей — ласково и верно, словно в мире нет ничего важнее их. На фоне этого особенно странным кажется решение уехать в другую страну — Джексон скучал по семье, это было очевидно, но насколько сильно скучал — даже представить страшно. 

Среди десятка фото три, на которых Джексон готовит. Режет овощи и мясо, и Джинён заглядывается на его голое сильное плечо, напрягшуюся руку, сжавшую нож. Надо будет попросить его приготовить что-нибудь — не всю жизнь же тратиться на доставку. 

_я показывал маме твои фотки, она сказала, что я дружу с красавчиком_

пишет Джексон, и Джинён присылает ему пару своих самых удачных селфи.

_Можешь сделать отдельную папку и хвастаться ими перед друзьями._

Джексон отправляет в ответ двадцать рандомных смайлов. Наверное, уже разослал фотки Джинёна всем знакомым. Он улыбается этой мысли и внезапно чувствует страшное облегчение. Может, всё не так уж и безнадёжно — с ним, с Джексоном. С ними.

 

Июль не тянется мутным потоком дней, как можно было бы подумать — нет, он пролетает мгновением, и Джинён растерянно наблюдает за тем, как неотвратимо меняются даты на экране мобильного.

Джинён встречается с бывшими одноклассниками из средней школы — они попадают на летний фестиваль, и Джинён потом пересылает Джексону тёмные фото с размытыми пятнами бумажных фонарей. По телефону Джинён рассказывает, как людно и тепло там было, а потом скидывает короткое видео с частью фейерверка. Джексон заваливает его кучей вопросов про уличную еду и игры, а потом пускается в бесконечный монолог, где описывает все фестивали, на которых был в своей жизни.

_я здесь всего вторую неделю, а уже страшно соскучился по кимчи_

жалуется Джексон между делом, и Джинён обещает, что попросит маму приготовить побольше специально к его возвращению.

Они часто созваниваются, в основном перед сном, чтобы было, что пересказать друг другу. Джексон, кажется, встречается со всеми родственниками до седьмого колена, показывает Джинёну всех племянниц и пару бабушек. Кажется, что улыбка не сходит с его лица, таким счастливым он выглядит, и это сильно контрастирует с Джексоном, которого довелось увидеть Джинёну. Может, его отпустило или у него просто нет времени загоняться из-за Джебома — чёрт знает, как устроен мозг Джексона.

Несколько раз они устраивают видео-чат с Джебомом в скайпе — тот совсем загорелый и, кажется, немного поправившийся — если судить по размеру его щёк на экране. К нему в Пусан на несколько дней приезжает Суджи — у Джинёна внутри даже не так чудовищно колет, когда он выслушивает рассказы Джебома о том, куда они вместе сходили, что посмотрели и что попробовали на ужин. Влюбиться в лучшего друга — такое на самом деле может случиться с каждым. Влюбиться в лучшего друга, а потом смотреть на то, как он счастлив не с тобой — Джинён уверен, что видел такое в фильмах. 

В этом нет ничего смертельного — это его мантра и молитва одновременно. Рано или поздно всё пройдёт — правда, Джинён до сих пор не уверен, хорошо это или нет. Если бы он мог прожить свою жизнь заново, он, наверное, всё равно предпочёл бы влюбиться в Джебома. 

Джебом рядом с Суджи улыбчивый, с ярким взглядом. На половине фото он появляется в панаме, по уровню убожества превосходящую Джинёнову, но всё равно кажется классным. Его лицо, потемневшее от жары и солнца, кажется расслабленным и открытым, и у Джинёна ноют губы от желания его поцеловать.

Голос Джексона становится выше, когда он увлекается рассказом, ниже, когда он собирается сморозить что-то особенно глупое с серьёзным лицом. Его лающий смех звучит в голове у Джинёна, а кажется, что за спиной, и он часто оборачивается, чтобы, чтобы, чтобы—

Желание поговорить о Джебоме становится невыносимым. Колупнуть эту рану, расцарапать, пока не пойдёт кровь. Хочется, чтобы Джексон скорей приехал, чтобы можно было ткнуться ему в плечо, а потом поцеловать его шею и рот, горячий и отзывчивый. Если бы Джинён заговорил, Джексон бы выслушал — и обязательно бы всё понял.

Джексон обещает привезти ему всяких вкусных штук из Гонконга. И, может быть, даже магнит на холодильник.

Ком в горле — ни сглотнуть, ни сделать вдох. В груди тесно, будто сердце выросло, переросло свою тёплую тёмную комнату внутри. 

Джинён никогда не признает этого вслух, но он страшно скучает по Джексону.

В августе он уезжает в Чанвон с мамой и сёстрами. По дороге туда его начинает тошнить от жары, он выпивает воды, а потом засыпает, убаюканный движением поезда, его звуками. По сравнению с Сеулом Чанвон кажется очень тихим, Джинён прогуливается по улицам, из которых давным-давно вырос, едва их узнавая. Днём людей в городе не так много, но вечером становится оживлённо, особенно в центре и на побережье.

Спать в незнакомой кровати неуютно — Джинён долго ворочается, а потом решает отвлечься на книгу. Он так и засыпает над ней, смяв несколько страниц, и утром мама ругает его за невыключенный свет в комнате.

Они проводят там четыре дня, а потом едут в Пусан. Снимают гостиницу на берегу, и из номера Джинёна оказывается виден синеватый лоскут моря и тонкая полоска пляжа. Как назло, заряжают дожди и портят его сёстрам долгожданный шоппинг.

Море становится тёмно-серым, свинцовым, холодным ветром мажет по щекам. Линия горизонта угадывается по тому месту, где серый цвет начинает светлеть, переходя в пепельное из-за туч небо. Фотки выходят тоскливые, их не хочется никому пересылать. Джинён начинает бездумно рисовать на мокром песке, но отскакивает подальше от возвращающейся на берег волны — она сжирает неровные буквы, оставляя после себя только мелкие камни и пару ракушек.

Джинён не говорит о том, что приехал в Пусан, ни Джексону, ни тем более Джебому. Он прячется в гостиничном номере от дождя — снова незнакомая кровать, чистота и прохлада свежих простыней — и проводит вечера за книгой. Выходить на улицу лишний раз не хочется, и Джинён только радуется возможности этого не делать: шанс наткнуться на Джебома в многомиллионном городе куда выше, чем можно было подумать. Джинён напрягается каждый раз, когда видит широкие плечи, квадратные солнечные очки и панамы, когда слышит мужские голоса: всё время кажется, что Джебом совсем рядом, что в один момент они обязательно столкнутся, потому что Джинён неосознанно тянется к нему — так всегда было, с самой первой их встречи. Если Джебом звезда, то Джинён — его верный спутник.

Джебом жалуется в инстаграме на дожди, говорит, у них сорвалась экскурсия в какой-то храм из-за непогоды. Джинён сожалеет, присылает фото уличного пса, сделанное ещё в Чанвоне.

_Похож на Джексона?_

спрашивает Джинён, и Джебом присылает смайл с круглыми от удивления глазами.

Лето движется к концу, будто поезд, следующий из пункта А в пункт Б. Мама спрашивает, почему Джинён не хочет встретиться с Джебомом — Джинён делает сложное лицо и бормочет "Суджи". Мама понимающе кивает, а потом за ужином начинает долгий монолог о том, как быстро растут дети, поступают в университеты, заводят отношения…

Джинён отключается где-то на первой минуте: он всё это уже слышал не раз. И если задумываться о поступлении и работе ещё не так страшно, то на разговоры об отношениях хочется наложить табу. Мама едва ли обрадуется, если он когда-нибудь появится на пороге дома со словами "мам, привет, это мой парень"...

… Если бы это был Джебом, может, она бы и поняла. Знакомый с детства, с понятным характером — она бы имела представление, что от него ожидать. Может, попыталась бы сделать вид, что считает их просто друзьями — это было удобно для них всех. Джебом бы приходил привычно на ужин, хвалил её готовку, рассказывал, как дела у него дома, смеялся над тем, как Джинён переругивается с сёстрами — они бы смогли так жить, они смогли бы жить хорошо.

Просто не в этой реальности.

Неожиданно перед глазами появляется Джексон, в домашней футболке и спортивных штанах. Джексон, который перемешивает овощи в сковороде, пока мама рассказывает ему что-то на китайском, торопливом и звонком, а Джинён вертит головой, переглядываясь между ними. 

...Джексон смеялся бы, а потом переводил с опозданием, Джинён бы чувствовал себя глупо, но приятно глупо. 

Если Джексон когда-нибудь решится сказать родителям, его поймут и не осудят. Потому что это Джексон. Потому что это именно его родители. Потому что у них там любовь, настоящая, горячая как пламя, и она, в отличие от любви Джинёна к Джебому, чего-то стоит.

 

— Помнишь, я говорил, что на расстоянии многие вещи становятся яснее?

Джинён не встречает Джексона в аэропорту, но приезжает к нему домой почти сразу же. В квартире пыльно, Джексон валяется на куче вещей, разбросанных по кровати. На полу рядом стоит чемодан и ещё несколько больших, наполовину выпотрошенных сумок. Джексон выглядит немного сонным и смешно моргает, когда теряется в своих мыслях.

Джинён помогает ему выпотрошить багаж и рассортировать по группам: это одежда, это подарки знакомым, это себе. Складывать всё это по-человечески сил не находится, и они укладываются вместе на полу. Натёртые до блеска доски ещё прохладные, но к вечеру их нагреет солнце, заглядывающее в комнату между штор. Кактус на подоконнике не кажется мертвее, чем был, когда Джексон уезжал в Гонконг.

Их колени соприкасаются, голая тёплая кожа, открытая шортами Джексона, и джинса джинёновых штанов. Джексон, кажется, готов заснуть в любую секунду — иногда его дыхание замедляется, а веки, мелко задрожав, закрывают глаз. Пыль кружится в пятне света, и Джинён громко чихает.

Скучать по Джексону оказалось совсем просто — не то чтобы Джинён когда-нибудь сознается в этом вслух. Странно было так долго к нему не прикасаться, не целовать — просто не быть рядом. Переписки, фото, фейстайм — никогда не сравнится с реальностью.

Джексон ловит Джинёна за большой палец, как ребёнок, убаюканный усталостью. Даже не верится, что так было не всегда.

Они ещё поговорят о том, почему Джексон уехал, ничего не сказав Джинёну. Почему молчал, а потом попросил сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Не уверен — Джинён так и не понял, говорил он это о датах или о чём-то другом. Наверняка второе.

Джексон бормочет тихое "поцелуй меня" и улыбается краем рта. Джинён целует его в лоб, в висок, в подбородок — только не в губы. Джексон недовольно мычит, а у Джинёна заходится в горле сердце. Знал бы Джексон, как тяжело сдержаться—

Рот Джексона всё такой же горячий и податливый, соскучившийся и приветливый. Между этих губ — добрая половина джексоновой магии. Когда он говорит, или смеётся, или голодно облизывает их, отстранившись от Джинёна, он кажется совершенно особенным, внечеловеческим. Этот рот рассказывает истории, но и он _сам_ история — одна из лучших, которые Джинёну довелось узнать.

— Джинён, — шепчет Джексон, будто собирается доверить ему тайну.

Они лежат так в молчании долгую минуту, а когда Джексон в следующий раз открывает рот, он кажется совсем другим человеком.

Помнишь, спрашивает Джексон, и, конечно, Джинён помнит. Солнце тогда било в глаза, рот горел от рамёна, нос Джексона был обгоревший и красный. Они говорили про будущее, и, надо же, оно так быстро наступило — раздавило и смяло, как банку из-под газировки.

— Я не сказал, что уеду, потому что не знал, когда и уеду ли вообще, — начинает Джексон. Его взгляд, серьёзный и спокойный, цепляет джинёново лицо, и кажется, будто на щеку падает солнечный луч — так становится тепло. — А ещё потому что мне надо было подумать. Не видеть тебя. 

Это из-за Джебома, да, хочет спросить Джинён. Ты засомневался, что то, чем мы занимаемся, правильно и честно? Или перестал видеть в этом необходимость?

Вопросы крутятся в голове и множатся с каждой секундой. Это гидра, и Джинён продолжает отрубать ей головы — каждая стоит новых трёх.

Любая тень улыбки сходит с лица Джексона, будто стекает с него. 

Джексон говорит:

— Когда всё это началось, это просто… было.

Джексон говорит:

— Нам нравился Джебом, мы, может быть, нравились друг другу.

Джексон открывает рот, и Джинён знает, чувствует нутром, что он скажет в следующую секунду:

— Я не знаю, в какой конкретно момент, но я случайно влюбился в тебя.

Он говорит "случайно", будто о какой-то мелкой неприятности — упасть с велосипеда, разбить телефон, пролить на кого-то кофе. Джинён бы и думал, что нет в этом ничего серьёзного, только у Джексона это страшное выражение на лице — словно он и в ужасе от своих слов, и обнадёжен одновременно.

Джинён замирает, оглушённый, прижавшись щекой к полу. Не бывает так, не должно было случиться…

— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит Джексон жалобно.

В своих фантазиях Джинён представлял этот вариант, делал и так, что в Джексона влюблялся он сам. Это было просто, словно поиграть в симс, но не сохранять прогресс, чтобы начать с момента, где он остановился в прошлый раз — по уши влюблённым в Джебома.

Реальность бьёт под дых, и, может, хорошо, что Джинён лежит. Сердце сжимает, сковывает коркой ледяного ужаса. Джексон смотрит побитой, но упорно любящей собакой. Вот ведь идиот…

Ответить Джексону взаимностью было бы легко и удобно, было бы безболезненно. Они могли бы быть по-своему счастливыми, правда. Джексон, он ведь из тех, в кого влюбляешься так, что едва дышишь, и если бы Джинён достаточно постарался, он бы тоже смог. 

Джексон закрывает глаза, словно выдохнувшись окончательно, словно у него не осталось сил продолжать эту гонку, и Джинён, торопливо поднявшись, сбегает из его квартиры в безопасность подъезда. 

Он не говорит ничего, не потому что так сильно влюблён в Джебома, не потому что не готов любить Джексона — стоит быть честным, он давно уже перешёл эту реку.

Просто быть взаимным страшно, а Джинён никогда не был особенно смелым.

 

Избегать Джексона несложно, если ставить мобильный на беззвучный, не появляться в его районе и вообще пореже выходить из комнаты. В разговорах с Джебомом Джинён ограничивается общими фразами, и тот вроде бы ничего не замечает. 

Каникулы подходят к концу, и Джебом возвращается в Сеул загоревшим и отдохнувшим. Уже на следующий день он зовёт Джинёна к себе — кормит мороженым, включает дораму и укладывает ему на колени сонную Нору. Будто и не было этого бесконечного лета. Джинён никогда не привыкнет к тому, как ведёт себя время.

За неделю до начала школы Джинён с мамой устраивают облаву на магазины — докупают канцелярию и книги, заодно проводят вечер над сайтами университетов. Мама всё твердит про Йонсей, и у Джинёна складывается впечатление, что и родился он, только чтобы поступить туда.

Лето прошло, а он так и не свыкся с мыслью, что всего через полгода школа закончится и после неё начнётся совсем другая жизнь. В ней наверняка вечно не будет хватать времени — на сон, на старых друзей, на неудобные влюблённости.

Интересно, Джексон уже решил, что будет делать?..

Заряжают дожди, тяжёлые и холодные, вечером в городе становится совсем черно. В последний день каникул Джинён даже не встаёт с кровати — просто читает или смотрит в окно, на бушующий ливень. Это лето было особенным по многим причинам, но всё-таки хорошо, что оно закончилось.

Три дня — этого хватает, чтобы Джебом поймал его за локоть.

— Джинён, ты серьёзно думал, что я не замечу, как вы бегаете друг от друга? — они останавливаются в дальнем конце коридора у окна, и Джинён выглядывает во двор. На улице серо и сыро, дождь, заливавший дороги с утра, наконец закончился. Если бы снаружи ревела буря, Джинён бы с удовольствием оказался в её центре. Всё, что угодно, только бы не говорить сейчас с Джебомом.

— Мы не бегаем, просто… не разговариваем, — отзывается Джинён. В оконном стекле отражается только блеклая тень Джебома, только напряжённый рот кажется чётким.

— Что случилось?

Спрашивать Джинёна нет особого толка, Джебом ведь знает, зачем вообще пытается. Всё равно пойдёт к Джексону, а тот — что он ответит? Глупой ложью тут не отделаешься, потому что это не обычная ссора, это… Джинён не знает, но к горлу волной подкатывает тошнота.

Мучительно хочется рассказать, признаться, вывалить всё это на Джебома, чтобы он сам со всем этим разбирался и мучился, чтобы он сам решал, как с ними быть.

Джинён качает головой.

— Давай не будем об этом говорить, — просит Джинён, и в его голове эти слова звучат голосом Джексона. 

Джебом выглядит удивлённым, но всё-таки больше печальным.

— Я надеюсь, вы разберётесь с этим сами.

Джинёну бы хотелось, чтобы его проблемы решались без его участия. Кто-то мог бы назвать его ребёнком за такие мысли — Джинён зовёт себя мудаком.

— Урок уже давно начался, — сухими губами говорит Джинён, и Джебом, коротко сжав его плечо, уходит в сторону класса. Джинён мгновение просто разглядывает его спину, а потом торопится следом.

Он не бегает от Джексона — просто делает вид, что его не существует. Джексон больше не садится за их стол в столовой, а перебирается к знакомым из параллельного класса. У Джексона нет проблем с друзьями, люди с готовностью любят его, а Джинён просто—

Они видятся каждый день, их парты находятся совсем рядом. Иногда Джинён ловит на себе взгляд Джексона, грустный и виноватый — Джинён его ненавидит до дрожи. Иногда на уроках Джинён открывает окно чата с Джексоном и представляет, как отправляет ему сообщение и Джексон отвечает спустя минуту, а потом всё становится как раньше, как оно должно было быть.

Не то чтобы они совсем не разговаривали — в конце концов, они здороваются по утрам и работают в группах, когда их просят об этом учителя. Джексон говорит, что английский Джинёна стал лучше — и это удар, от которого у Джинёна страшно ноют рёбра.

Двадцать второго сентября Джинёну исполняется девятнадцать — он получает новый телефон, любимый торт и сообщение от Джексона.

_с днём рождения_

пишет Джексон прямо под джинёновым 

_Буду через час._

отправленным больше месяца назад, когда Джексон только приехал из Гонконга.

Джинён пишет:

_спасибо_

Джексон даже не читает.

Поезд времени только набирает скорость: октябрь пролетает за учебниками, бесконечными параграфами, которые Джинён пытается запомнить. У него болят глаза от очков, как-то утром он засыпает в автобусе и проезжает свою остановку, учителя кажутся ещё дёрганнее учеников и перестают следить за своими комментариями. Джинён выбирается с Джебомом только по пятницами — больше свободного времени не остаётся. Их нагружают так, что в какой-то момент забываешь, что существует что-то, кроме учёбы, что у зубрёжки по ночам должен быть конец. Джинён не высыпается, злится, ругается с мамой, разбивает чашку, пишет тесты по математике, гладит рубашки, завтракает за конспектами, перезванивается с Джебомом, начинает пить больше кофе—

Джинён почти не думает о Джексоне.

Утром перед первым экзаменом холодает, Джинён кутается потуже в куртку, но не торопится войти в здание школы. Последнюю неделю у него страшно шалили нервы, а тут вдруг всё внутри замерло, стихло. Это важный день, говорит себе Джинён, но по ощущениям он едва ли сильно отличается от любого другого.

В классах тоже холодно, но взять с собой куртки не разрешают. Им выдают бланки ответов, напоминают о правилах и желают удачи. Джинён вертит в пальцах ручку, особо не прислушиваясь.

"Эй" зовут сзади, и Джинён оборачивается: это Джексон, постриженный совсем коротко, с тёмными пятнами под глазами. Его улыбка — одна из совершенно особенных, которые он показывает не так часто — кажется ласковой и тихой, привычной, Джинён так давно её не видел. Губы дёргаются машинально, но Джинён успевает спохватиться и прячет их в ладони.

— Удачи, — говорит Джексон едва слышно, и тут же получает нагоняй от учителя.

Сердце бьётся в ребро, ускоряется, сумасшедшее, неудержимое — Джинёну становится плохо, мир перед глазами подёргивается рябью, а потом всё смолкает, остаётся только голос Джексона, его смех, его стоны. Его лицо — грустное, влюблённое, откровенное, с закушеной губой или каплей пота на виске — чёртов бесконечный калейдоскоп. 

Джинён сжимает в пальцах ручку, пытаясь вернуться к реальности, утыкается взглядом в бланк ответов, просматривает задания — он же всё это знает, столько готовился…

Джексон за его спиной, наверное, хмурится или жуёт губу, выцарапывает буквы, записывая ответ — Джинён и забыл, какой у него отвратительный почерк, читать было просто невозможно.

Порывом ветра бьёт в окно так, что дрожат стёкла, пожухлый лист пролетает мимо, больше похожий на тёмную маленькую птицу. Часы над классной доской показывают 08:16, их стрелки целеустремлённо проходят круг за кругом под шелест бумаги, скрип ручек и чьё-то тихое сопение.

Джинён заваливает экзамены.


End file.
